


One Hunter's Love

by Cat_Naughty



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Naughty/pseuds/Cat_Naughty
Summary: Она - всего лишь охотница, одиноко живущая в бескрайней долине. Но как же изменится ее жизнь, когда ей поручат важное задание - спасти принцессу из замка с огнедышащим драконом?
Relationships: Hunter!Rose/Princess!Amelia
Kudos: 1





	One Hunter's Love

Солнце уже давно встало, озаряя землю своим светом, однако даже этого света было недостаточно для леса, кроны деревьев которого были настолько густыми и плотными, что едва пропускали яркие солнечные лучи. Ночной холод стал постепенно сходить, уступая неприятной утренней влажной прохладе. Ото сна поднимались первые звери, птицы тихонько начали разливаться утренней песней только восходящему солнцу.  
Роуз, в очередной раз тихо насвистывая песенку, которую знала только она, под нос, осматривала свои немногочисленные ловушки на наличие дичи, которую можно будет продать на рынке. Верно, Роуз была охотницей, живущей на скромных деньгах, заработанных с проданной дичи, которую она ловила сама, и некоторых видов трав, добытых в особо опасных участках леса, в которые не каждый человек сунется. Добычи всегда было не так много, но всегда оставалось хоть что-то для самой девушки, но сегодняшний улов оставлял желать лучшего. Да, он весь пойдет на продажу, а самой охотнице совсем не останется ничего, поэтому уж придется самой идти на охоту, дабы не остаться голодной весь следующий день. Роуз раздражённо выдохнула, рассматривая животину у своих ног. Не так уж и много, но чтобы немного подзаработать должно было хватить. Но настроение охотиться у нее было совсем не то, но делать было нечего. Девушка закинула добычу в мешок и поплелась к своему домику, на ходу раздумывая о том, на кого ей стоит охотиться сегодня. Вариантов была куча, но она решила выбрать кого попроще, ведь сил после освежевания дичи у нее всего было не так уж и много.  
***  
-Я точно вам говорю, это - кот! И мало того, что такой огромный, так ещё и умеет разговаривать!  
Старая женщина беспрестанно кричала на стражу, пальцем тыкая в бедное затянутое веревкой животное и слюной стреляя чуть ли не на метр прямо на всех людей и не людей, что стояли вокруг нее.  
Денёк на рынке торговли магическими существами с самого утра выдался довольно шумным - то старик продает своего деревянного сыночка, успокаивая его начавшуюся невовремя истерику, то испуганная молодая женщина со страхом на глазах приводит всего туго перевязанного тканью и веревками прямоходящего волка в милом розовом платьице. Да уж - зрелищ тут было полно, и женщина, пытающаяся доказать, что ее "говорящий кот" на самом деле говорит, не была исключением. Стражи взглянули на нее как на умалишенную. Да, кот был слегка странным (да какой там слегка?! Он был чуть ли не в половину самой женщины ростом!), но кроме своих габаритов ничем не отличался от обычных кошачьих, но совсем не говорил, и для мира магических тварей он был обычной зверюшкой, он стоял смирно, испуганно оглядывая незнакомцев вокруг него.  
Страже уже порядком надоело выслушивать ее глупости, и главный уже решил подозвать своих помощников, как женщина продолжила свои уговоры:  
-Ну давай, скажи хоть слово! Словечко! Я же многого не прошу!-она, казалось бы, с любовью приласкала кота за ушком, но глава стражи уже вызвал подкрепление, и бедную взяли под руки, как тут она словно с цепи сорвалась, плеща слюнями ещё хуже.  
-Ах ты скотина! Дома ни на секунду не затыкался! Чтобы тебя на шапки пустили!  
Она, кажется, кричала что-то ещё, но стражи уже вели ее вон, ее голос заглушался гомоном толпы, а кот, все ещё выглядя испуганным, готовился пуститься в бега прямо в лес. Он уже было сделал шаг, скинул всю бурду на своей морде и ударился об стол, опрокидывая стоящую на нем непонятную пробирку со светящейся пылью прямо на себя. Кот немедленно стал подниматься в небо, беспомощно дрыгая своими лапами, как его озарило то, что он умеет летать.  
-Я умею летать!-вдруг громко прокричал он,-Я, черт возьми, могу летать!-прокричал он снова, прокручиваясь вокруг себя в воздухе.  
Стража медлить не стала, позакрывала рты от шока, и направилась за огромным котом, пустившимся в бега быстрым темпом. Последним, что услышало животное в далеке, было грозное "взять его!" главы стражи и ужасные звуки лязга мечей, доставаемых из ножен.  
***  
Роуз уже в сотый раз раздражённо выдохнула, таща на себе тушки трёх зайцев, которых она успела поймать после многочисленных дел дома после проверки ловушек и торговли мяса на рынке. Ее ноги ныли от постоянной ходьбы, а живот грозно урчал от того, что девушка не ела с самого утра, а занималась своими бытовыми делами. До дома оставалось ещё приличное количество времени топать, солнце беспощадно жарило и слепило привыкшие к темноте в лесу глаза. Рубаха девушки от пота прилипла к коже, казалось даже, что слилась с ней, со лба крупными каплями до сих пор катился пот, а ноги жутко горели в плотных кожаных сапогах. Дальше по дороге после выхода из леса не виднелось ни одного деревца с теньком под ним, поэтому охотница решила присесть у одного огромного дуба, сделать привал и выпить воды. Она скинула с плеч увесистый колчан со стрелами и лук, уселась на мягкой траве поудобнее и выудила из дорожной сумки флягу с водой, с удовольствием прислонив спину к грубой жёсткой коре многолетнего дуба. Роуз поднесла к губам фляжку, сразу делая несколько больших глотков чуть потеплевшей воды, и блаженно вздохнула, прикрывая глаза и затихнув на секунду, пытаясь выровнять дыхание после ходьбы. Сверчки у ее ног звучали, и этот звук был усладой для ушей уставшей от охоты девушки - ее ноги приятно начали ныть, после стольких часов непрекращающейся работы, и единственной мыслью в пустой от усталости голове Роуз было то, как бы встать после привала, ведь казалось, что сил на это у нее совсем не было.  
Казалось, не прошло и десяти минут с ее отдыха, как из глубины леса послышались грозные крики и звуки погони, девушка резко открыла глаза, вскакивая на ноги и навострив уши. Звуки становились все громче, а это значило, что орда направлялась прямо в ее сторону. Охотница сразу же схватила в руки лук, закинула колчан на плечо и вытащив стрелу, и, натянув тетиву, прицелилась в глубину леса, ожидая кого-либо опасного. От усталости не осталось и следа, сердце ускоренно застучало, а сама она даже задержала дыхание на десять секунд, показвшимися ей часами.  
Тут в том направлении, куда целилась девушка, показалось что-то непонятное, присмотревшись она поняла, что это было что - то похожее на огромного кота, а за ним кучка надоедливых стражей, гнавшихся за ним. Девушка проронила пару "приятных" слов, а после напряглась ещё сильнее, когда огромный зверь пробежал мимо нее, обошел ее по кругу и встал за ее спиной, беспомощно мяукнув, будто прося помощи. Роуз, немного не понимая ситуацию, обернулась к коту, после же резким движением повернулась к стражникам, уже стоявшим в расстоянии десяти-пятнадцати шагов от нее.  
Со стороны толпы послышались тихий шепот, а глава стражи тяжело сглотнув, осмотрел девушку с головы до ног. Он сразу ее опознал, ведь грех было не знать о могущественной охотнице, живущей в одиноком домике вдалеке от деревни, славившейся своими многочисленными подвигами, в которых она смогла завалить пару медведей, стаю волков и тому подобное. Ходили слухи даже о том, что девушка заключила контракт с нечистью, ведь она обладала такой силой, который вряд ли кто-то смог бы обладать.  
Роуз сплюнула вязкую слюну и надменным взглядом осмотрела людей перед собой, буквально взглядом прожигая дырку в каждом из присутствующих из стражи и уже видом показывая, что с ними будет, если они посмеют хоть шелохнуться.  
Тем временем у осмелевшего на вид главы нервно дернулся кадык при испуганном сглатывании, он медленно достал из-за пазухи свёрток и развернул его, показывая девушке напротив.  
-Про приказу лорда я вынужден арестовать вас обоих, чтобы в последующем сослать в ссылку...-тихо проговорил он, а руки, в которых он держал свиток, начали предательски дрожать.  
На его слова Роуз лишь усмехнулась, поднимая подбородок выше и целясь ещё чётче.  
-Если ты со своими жалкими людишками не покинешь мою территорию, клянусь, ваши бесполезные тельца скоро превратятся в решето,-девушка сделала один шаг навстречу им, ее рука все ещё натягивала тетиву и скоро грозилась не удержать и отпустить стрелу прямо в голову главе.  
-Нас много, мы быстро вас задержим!-ломающимся голосом проговорил мужчина, складывая свиток и погружая его обратно себе за пазуху.  
Охотница уже в который раз усмехнулась, и осмотрела пространство за главой, щёлкая языком.  
-Ты остался один, кусок дерьма,-грозно выплюнула она, подходя все ближе и ближе, а стражник пугливо обернулся на зияющую пустоту за ним, как тут же рядом с его ухом просвистела стрела и воткнулась глубоко в землю.  
-Упс, промахнулась. Делай ноги, либо в следующий раз я точно не промажу,-Роуз горделиво выпрямилась и, тихо посмеявшись, уставилась на мужчину, который даже не оборачиваясь к ней, со скоростью света убежал обратно в лес, у него только пятки сверкали.  
Рыжеволосая лишь снова раздражённо вздохнула и направилась к своей стреле, ведь запугивания запугиваниями, а стрелы беречь нужно.  
-Очуметь,- послышалось где-то сзади и тут Роуз вспомнила.  
Точно. Тот огромный непонятный кот. Она обернулась, запихивая стрелу обратно в колчан и удивлённо присвистнула.  
Перед ней сидел большой кот, ростом примерно больше метра, трехцветный, с разноцветными глазами и до ужаса довольной улыбкой. Он тут же поднял лапу к своей морде и затараторил:  
-Вот это круто ты их! Как гнаться за бедным котеночком - так от них мужеством прёт, а как завидели девушку, так описались в штаны и разбежались как мыши!  
На это утверждение девушка лишь грозно и яростно сверкнула глазами на кота, отмахивая пыль со штанин, и продолжила свой путь, не сказав ни слова и просто пройдя мимо огромной животинки. Кот же шокировано на нее посмотрел, вскакивая на лапы и следуя за ней.  
-Серьезно, ты выглядела так грозно и зло, что мне за твоей спиной ни капли не было страшно!!-продолжил кот, быстро нагоняя девушку и следуя ее темпу, на что девушка не обратила внимания и просто ускорила шаг, поудобнее схватив мешок с тушками своих зайцев.  
Животное все продолжило болтать без умолку о самой охотнице, нахваливая ее вид и способности, и на пятисотом по счету "Классно!" она не выдержала и резко остановилась, раздражённо смотря на кота.  
-Ты надоел! Какого лешего ты вообще следуешь за мной?! Заткни свою пасть и топай своей дорогой!  
На что кот лишь обиженно взглянул на нее, надув губы, и Роуз отметила про себя, что черт возьми, коты ведь не умеют так делать.  
-Я просто хотел отблагодарить тебя!  
-Так хватило бы одного спасибо! А не тысячи!-Роуз снова перешла на ходьбу, сразу убыстряя темп, но и на этот раз долго она не продержалась. Надоедливый зверь снова завел свою шарманку.  
-Я выражаю высшую степень благодарности!  
-Достал!  
В мгновении ока девушка скинула мешок с едой и натянула лук, быстро приближаясь к огромному зверю с целью закончить свои страдания, заодно со страданиями зверя. Она стояла уже вплотную к нему и грозилась выпустить острую стрелу прямо в его голубой глаз, как кот с взволнованным выражением лица выдал затяжное «Круто!».  
Девушка тяжело вздохнула, сложила лук и подняла мешок, махая коту рукой. Ей это ужасно осточертело, настолько, что она решила сдаться и просто идти к своему дому. Подумаешь, всего лишь кот, отстанет где-нибудь по пути.  
-Кстати, как тебя зовут?-заинтересованно спросил кот, нагоняя ее и сравниваясь с ее шагами, его ушки сразу навострились, а сам он ненадолго замолчал.  
Охотница выплюнула резкое «Роуз» и пошла дальше, словно кота рядом с ней и не было, до дома оставалось совсем немного, и дожидаться этого у девушки совсем не было сил.  
-Классное имя!-на «классном» девушка лишь цокнула.-А меня Миро! Кстати, что это за домик там? Кто им владеет?  
-Я. Это мой дом и моя территория,-девушка открыла ворота и прошла внутрь своей территории, не останавливаясь даже на секунду. Кот удивлённо присвистнул, осматривая многочисленные колья на заборе из заточенных бревен и поспешил нагнать девушку впереди себя, успевшую отойти довольно далеко и добавил:  
-Ты не такая гостеприимная, как я погляжу,-и остановился тогда, когда остановилась сама охотница, прямо порога домика. Девушка обернулась к Миро, и, сузив глаза, растянула руки в стороны, мол «и что дальше?», казалось еще секунду, и она бы выпинала бесячего кота за пределы своей территории, но на удивление, держалась она стойко.

Тут кот прижал острые ушки к голове, сделал наимилейший вид на земле, принялся водить лапкой по полу, изображая самую жалкую жертву на земле.

-Можно…Можно пожить у тебя немного? Пожалуйста?-зверь жалобно протянул свое «пожалуйста», умоляя впустить его в дом, как вдруг Роуз расплылась в улыбке, складывая руки на груди.

-Конечно! Оставайся сколько угодно!  
Зверь сразу вскочил с земли и, наверное, через чур громко вскрикнул:  
-Правда?  
-НЕТ!

Охотница грозно выплюнула скопившуюся слюну куда-то в траву и хотела уже зайти в дом, как почувствовала на ноге хватку пушистых лап. Огромных таких белых лап. Она снова нахмурилась и повернулась к нему, сжалившись и решив выслушать его последнюю просьбу.

-Ну?  
-Я так одинок!-завел свою шарманку кот, драматично приложив грязную лапу к своему лбу. В его глазах заблестели слезы, а сам он шмыгнул носом.-Мне негде жить! Старая женщина пыталась продать меня в рабство, я еле сбежал от стражи, и теперь ты гонишь меня на все четыре стороны, голодного, холодного-  
-На улице очень жарко,-девушка закатила глаза.

-Не важно! Мне очень, очень очень очень плохо, впусти бедное животное в дом!-Миро закончил свою речь, но девушка даже и не думала сжалится, все продолжала стоять и дырявить зверя взглядом. Тут кот прижал лапки в молящем жесте и взглянул на охотницу таким взглядом, что ее это стало настолько раздражать, что она кинула коту тихое «ладно» и прошла в дом, а ликующий зверь вошел за ней, сразу же запрыгивая не первое попавшееся его взгляду кресло, не переставая болтать.

-Теперь мы друзья на веки! Будем травить анекдоты до самой ночи, заснем, глядя на звезды, а утром я сделаю блинчики!

Однако его радостную тираду из слов остановила охотница, указывая на дверь, не говоря ни слова. Выражение лица зверя вдруг поменялось, улыбка сползла с его морды, и он спрыгнул с кресла, грустно опустив голову вниз и направляясь к выходу.

-Точно….Я – кот – всего лишь уличное животное…Мое место на улице, среди холодной колючей травы и муравьев…Но я продержусь, ведь улица – это мое все….

Роуз закатила глаза на грустный бубнеж кота и захлопнула за ним дверь, после облегченно выдыхая и потягиваясь с удовольствием. Жалости к коту у нее совершенно не было, главной мыслью в ее голове были лишь те трое кроликов в ее мешке, прохладный душ на улице и долгожданный вкусный ужин. Охотница не стала стоять на месте, а поспешила воплотить свои желания в реальность.

***  
Она уже сидела за столом в своей домашней одежде и готовилась к ужину, как за окном что-то громыхнуло, и послышалось тихое перешептывание нескольких то ли человек, то ли магических тварей. О нет, это не может происходить именно с ней. Это всего лишь дурной сон, и она должна проснутся от своего дневного сна, но нет: за окном сидел Миро, недоуменно поглядывая на саму Роуз, что-то говоря, однако из-за открытых окон было видно только немое говорящее лицо зверя. По обеденному столу что-то зашуршало, и Роуз настороженно, аккуратно повернулась к нему, и к ее ужасу она увидела только троих белых мышей с очками на глазах, пищащих что-то непонятное и постукивающих своими маленькими тростями, больше походивших на укороченные зубочистки. Рыжевласая отчаянно простонала и схватила всех троих за их противные голые хвосты и оглядела всех, как на ее обеденный стол взвалилось что-то огромное и тяжелое, и послышался топот нескольких пар ног. Охотница уже читала сотню молитв про себя, чтобы кошмар перед ней закончился, но им не суждено было сбыться, ведь прямо у нее на столе, на ее обеденном столе, где она пару минут собиралась насладится тушеной зайчатиной с овощами и прекрасным дорогим вином, стоял огроменный стеклянный гроб с девушкой внутри, а рядом с ней толпилось семеро гномов. Да уж, Роуз словно в сказку попала, но для нее эта сказка казалась лишь кошмаром.  
-Почему. Именно. На. СТОЛ?!-уже озверев прокричала она, ей не нужны были причины, ее драгоценный ужин, который она ждала весь чертов день, был испорчен, и во всем были виноваты эти короткие недоумки, какого-то хрена притащившие свою Белоснежку прямо к ней в дом. Охотница готова была разорвать их на части, но подождала какое-то время, на случай, если эти недомерки захотят исправится.

-На кровати не было места…

Роуз отчаянно простонала и сорвалась с места к своей спальне, распахивая дверь комнаты со всей дури, благо та не сорвалась с петель, а лишь ударилась с диким грохотом об стену. На ее мягкой кровати валялся какой-то волк в обескураживающем розовом платьице и чепчике на серых ушах. Именно на этом моменте рухнуло терпение бедной страдалицы, и она направилась на улицу, готовясь надирать зад коту, который, она была в этом уверена на сто процентов, был замешан в этой заварушке.

Однако не успела она выйти за предела дома, как ее челюсть упала прямо на землю, разбиваясь. Весь ее двор был полон магических существ и не только, а рядом с окном сидел Миро, выглядевший ошарашенным не меньше, чем сама Роуз. Она гневно окинула его взглядом и попросила объясниться, на что кот помотал головой испуганно и затараторил что-то про то, что он не виноват, и все эти твари пришли на территори. Охотницы не по его вине.  
Роуз собрала силы в кулак, и прокричала что есть мочи, чтобы каждая из несколько сотен тварей услышала ее.

-Кто вас сюда позвал?!  
На что из толпы вышел тот самый волк и пожал плечами, а трое непонятных свиней затряслись, отвечая ей дрожащими голосками.  
-Нас сослали сюда из замка, на ссылку!  
На что Роуз лишь насторожилась и подошла к ним, дабы вытянуть еще больше информации.

-Кто?! Кто вас сюда сослал?!

-Лорд Воан, мисс!-прокричали все трое свинок, на что девушка сдвинула брови в непонимающем выражении лица. Она прочистила свое горло и пятерней зачесала свои распущенные волосы назад.

-Кто знает, где находится этот лорд Воан?!

На ее вопрос ответом стала лишь тишина магических зверей, однако с места подорвался только Миро, прокричав громкое и раздражающее «Я», кажется, сотню раз, но девушка лишь проигнорировала его, задав свой вопрос еще несколько раз. В итоге она сдалась и посмотрела на Миро, давая свое согласие, а тот лишь вскакнул с земли и начал ликовать, заставляя рыжевласую закатить глаза.

-Слушайте все,-Роуз со всей силы сжала руки в кулаки, пытаясь успокоить свой гнев, который грозился уже вывалиться наружу в виде непрекращающейся истерики. Ей не хватало буквально пяти-десяти минут до начала катастрофы. Даже ее глаз стал нервно дёргаться.-Вам здесь официально не рады. Не чувствуете себя как дома, и даже не смейте сдвигаться с ваших мест, пока я не верну вам ваши чёртовы дома и вы,-к ужасу лесных жителей ее тон становился все громче и жёстче,-НЕ ВЕРНЕТЕСЬ В НИХ, ОСТАВИВ МЕНЯ В ПОКОЕ,-почти выкрикнула последние слова, после чего последовало недолгое молчание, казалось, пропитанное страхом. Однако к удивление охотницы вся толпа дружно закричала и заликовала, назвав ее героем, птички-невелички сбросили на ее рыжие волосы не пойми откуда взявшийся богатый венок, а трое маленьких пикси опустили на ее плечи красивый багровый палантин из приятно пахнущих роз. Роуз раздражённо вздохнула, взглянула на счастливого донельзя Миро (с такими же украшениями, как у нее) и просто зашагала вперёд, скидывая по пути бесячие венок и плащ на землю. За ней увязался только кот, остальные же провожали "героев" непрекращающимися криками и улюлюканьем.

-Мы - двое отважных героев, собираемся завоевать большой город! Это же так здорово! Запевай со мной! Мы с тобой в пути-

-Замолчи.  
***  
В темной темнице дворца до невозможности пахло сыростью. Единственным освещением здесь были редкие факелы на каменных стенах, и то даже их не хватало, холодные коридоры все ещё оставались затемненными. Звуки тяжёлых шагов отскакивали от стен, разрезая глухую тишину. Мужчина среднего возраста кивнул охраннику у дверей в комнату допросов и распахнул двери обоими руками, заходя в небольшую комнату. Его верные стражники все до единого повернули головы к нему, далее почтительно складываясь в поклоне чуть ли не ударяясь головой об каменный пол. Один из них продолжал держать в руках кричащую печеньку, уже полностью обмоченную в молоке, но, тем не менее, не забыл отдать честь своему господину.  
-Довольно. Сейчас он точно всё скажет,- с довольной ухмылкой проговорил мужчина и подошёл к огромному стальному столу, заглядывая в малюсенькие белые глаза бедной печенюшки, неряшливо брошенную на поднос стражником, у которой, к слову, уже не хватало пряничных ног.  
-Да вы....Просто монстр!-продолжила пищать печенька, беспомощно барахтая обмокшими ручками, но жестокому старику не было до этого дела, тот, будто издеваясь, постучал маленькими ножками из печенья по столу, те стали забавно стучать.  
-Не я тут монстр, о нет,-лицо его все переменилось, довольная ухмылка сменилась на сжатые в тонкую линию от нахмуренности губы. Лорд брезгливо кинул бисквиты прямо в сторону пряничного человечка, чудом не попадая прямо по нему.-А ты! Быстро говори, где остальные!  
-Я ничего не скажу!-и в лицо старика прилетел смачный харчок из жирных сливок.  
-Ах так....  
Не долго думая, Лорд Воан схватился за драгоценные пуговки на Пряне, как тот мигом замолил о пощаде, аргументируя все тем, что его пурпурные пуговки вообще-то сделаны из глазури.  
-Я все расскажу!-вновь жалобно пропищал он, а в ответ ему послышался лишь злорадный смех.  
-Знаете ли вы Шляпника?..  
Глаза лорда вдруг загорелись интересом.  
-Да, припоминаю этого странного типа. Он всегда ровно в пять пьет чай,-он злобно оскалился, поглаживая свою седевшую бородку.  
-Она замужем....-Пряня ненадолго замолчал, боясь дальше произнести и слово,-Она замужем за Шляпником!  
-За Шляпником?..  
-Да! За Шляпником!  
-Вот как....-старик отошёл от стола, молча принимаясь раздумывать. Минуту спустя последовало его решение.  
-Избавиться от шляпника...  
По комнате неожиданго раздался громкий грохот, отчего даже сам лорд, и несколько стражников рядом с ним подпрыгнули на месте. Один из прибывших гвардейцев припечатал дверь к стене, останавливая свое тяжёлое дыхание.  
-Мы нашли его, Милорд!  
-Так чего же вы ждёте!-с нетерпением объявил старик, распахивая свои руки в приглашающем жесте. Его глаза загорелись пуще прежнего, он в ожидании потёр свои ладони.  
Двое его воинов повесили на крюк огромное зеркало, прикрытое куском пыльной ткани, которое после за ненадобностью было откинуто. По комнате раздался восторженный вздох, даже сам лорд в изумлении приоткрыл рот. Перед ним в зеркале появилась загадочная туманная маска, ожидающая хоть какого-нибудь слова.  
-Не говори ему ничего!-тут же завопил пряник, но лорд, заскрежетав зубами, скинул его прямо в мусорку, захлопывая бак крышкой.  
Он развел руки в стороны, с лицом победителя подошёл к зеркалу, спрашивая на распев:  
-Свет мой зеркальце скажи, да всю правду доложи. Я ль на свете всех милей, из великих королей?..  
Зеркало сделало паузу прокашлявшись, и выдало свои первые слова.  
-Ну...формально ты ещё не король...  
-Телоний!  
По приказу лорда один из стражей не щадя разбил ручному зеркальцу стекло, то осыпалось мелкими осколками, на что волшебное зеркало лишь нервно засмеялось, тут же исправляясь.  
-Еще не король, милорд. Всего лишь нужно, чтобы твой несовершеннолетний сын взял в жены одну из принцесс и тогда он, не достигший совершеннолетия, будет вынужден отдать борозды правления тебе, господин.  
Лорд, уже в нетерпении покусывая губу, дал право продолжить зеркалу свой рассказ.  
Настроение зеркала сразу изменилось до неузнаваемости.  
-Тогда устройся поудобнее! Только для тебя, милорд, букет дивных дебютанток! Ииии—  
-Стой, стой, стой. Телоний, позови моего сына, дам ему единственное право на выбор его будущей жены,-с улыбкой произнес старик, скрещивая руки на груди.  
Буквально через несколько минут в холодной комнате появился дивной красоты юноша: его волосы были пшеничного цвета, а глаза - яркими как изумруд. Сыну лорда совсем скоро должно было исполнится семнадцать, до совершеннолетия ему было далеко. Однако сейчас, юноша не выглядел радостным, а даже наоборот: раздраженным донельзя и готовым взорваться в любой момент.  
-Сын мой, Широ, подойди.  
Отнюдь мальчишка не был упрямым и сразу выполнил просьбу отца.  
-Я не соглашался на эт—  
-Зеркало, ты можешь продолжить,-беспардонно прервал лорд сына и устроился поудобнее, снова переводя внимание на дивное зеркало.  
-Иииии, начали!  
Все в комнате, затаили дыхание, кроме юноши, зло поддергивающего свои манжеты в раздражении.  
-Первый номер. Необразованная затворника из далекого-далекого королевства. Любит суши и помешана на чистоте. Хобби: кулинария, швабра, и обслуживание своих злых сестер и мачехи. Поприветствуем — Золушка!  
Из комнаты раздался одинокие хлопки, на что лорд лишь довольно улыбнулся.  
-Номер два. Тихоня из мира грез, живёт с семью гномами, но отнюдь не дешёвка! Согрей поцелуем ее хладные уста и ощути, какая она горячая штучка. Поаплодируем, Белоснежка!  
Из толпы послышалось уже больше хлопков, а Широ лишь закатил свои глаза, мморщивая нос. Ему это точно не нравилось от слова совсем.  
-И последняя, но не по значению – голубовласая красотка, заточенная в башне, охраняемая огромным огнедышащим драконом. Она любит алкогольные сладкие напитки и заниматься ногтями в любое время, осталось лишь только спасти ее. Принцесса Амелия,-туманная маска сделала интригующую паузу, а после снова заговорила. -И кого же мы выберем?..  
Вся комната потонула в улюлюкании, а лорд обернулся к своему сыну. Тот не горел желанием смотреть на него в ответ.  
-Сын мой,-старик положил руку на плечо юноши.-Каков будет твой ответ?  
Широ молча скинул руку отца со своего плеча и грозно посмотрел в его глаза.  
-Я не хочу принимать в этом участие. Вся твоя задумка - полнейший абсурд. Не ищи меня, я хочу остаться один,- блондин даже не стал ждать ответа отца, лишь обнял себя руками и поспешно ретировался из комнаты, расталкивая всех стражников на своем пути. Лорд цокнул языком, ругнувшись на безответственного сына и посмотрел на свою толпу стражников.  
-Так кого мы выберем, народ?  
Толпа заулюлюкала, выкрикивая разные номера то тут, то там, но остановится старик решил на третей.  
-Номер три. Отлично, осталось только решить, кого отправить за ней.  
Однако зеркало все ещё не закончило свою речь. Она застыло с сомневающимся выражением лица, а после тихо затараторило:  
-Имей в виду, что принцесса Амелия после заката превр—  
-Замолчи!-лорд резко обернулся к зеркалу, полностью игнорируя его предыдущие слова.-Объявлю о помолвке Широ и принцессы Амелии, и заберу трон себе, стану королем Дюлока! Однако кого же отправить?...-он постучал по подбородку пальцем в раздумиях. Несколько секунд спустя его палец победно потянулся наверх. -Капитан,-он пощелкал пальцами, предвкушая скорейшее правление,-созывай всех рыцарей! Устроим турнир!  
***  
-Вот и она...парковка сера Ланцелота! Мы прибыли в Дюлок!-радостно проговорил огромный кот, ступая на асфальт, расчерченный белой краской, указывавшей на места для лошадей, карет и повозок. Яркая вывеска пестрила цветами, радужные огоньки гирлянды не переставали мигать ни на секунду. Роуз осмотрела саму парковку, на которой стояло от силы две-три лошади с каретами, и буквально сразу ее взгляд зацепился за огромный замок, находившийся почти в километре от них, за каменными толстыми стенами.  
-Ха. Дай угадаю, а это - замок лорда Воана?  
Миро в ответ довольно урчаще похмыкал, не отставая от своей спутницы ни на шаг.  
-Любопытно, какие же у него комплексы,-задумчиво протянула охотница, глупо засмеявшись над своей же шуткой, на что кот странно на нее посмотрел, нервно смеясь тоже, совершенно не понимая этой шутки.  
Роуз ускорила свой шаг, доставая по пути свой охотничий ножик, разглядывая его заточку, а не успевающий (с чего это он не успевающий, непонятно) огромный зверь побежал за ней, с просьбами остановится.  
После того, как рыжая отвлеклась от своего прекрасного ножика, уверившись в его дикой заточенности, она подняла свой взгляд, который сразу зацепился за странного замершего человека в костюме огромной улыбчивой утки. Кажется, уточку даже потряхивало, Роуз так и не поняла почему, зато Миро обо всем сразу догадался.  
-Эй, постой! Где—  
Но человек все продолжил бежать, довольно медленно, наклоняясь из стороны в сторону – все же костюм был слишком тяжёлым.  
-Нож бы опустила, ненормальная,-прошептал себе под нос Миро, но продолжил идти за охотницей, втайне от нее закатывая глаза.  
Роуз же все ещё пребывая в лёгком удивлении от того, что этот человек просто убежал от нее, без причины, все продолжала идти, как тот человек просто ударился об ворота и смешно упал, откатываясь в сторону из-за округлостей костюма огромной жёлтой уточки.  
Рыжеволосая недоуменно уставилась на глупца, а после беспардонно перепрыгнула не пойми откуда взявшиеся турникеты, насвистывая мелодию себе под нос, но внезапно она услышала громкий звук, будто кто-то просто плашмя упал на землю. Смотреть смысла не было. Глупый огромный кот.  
Перед путниками открылась обычная деревенька, с красивым газончиком в центре, с одинаковыми, как из под печати, домами, и, к удивлению, поразительной полной тишиной. Вся деревня была украшена, будто к празднику, но народа, как такого, не было, будто все жители мигом исчезли.  
-Тут....тихо,-проговорила Роуз, все ещё разглядывая крыши домиков и красиво развевающиеся от ветра знамёна с вышитыми на них желтыми уточками.-Слишком тихо,-ее взгляд зацепился за лавочку с многочисленными сувенирами в виде .... Уточек.-Куда все девались?  
-Смотри, справочная!  
Она уже хотела обратится к Миро, но тот нашелся у очень странной будки, огромные буквы которой гласили "Справочная".  
Роуз тяжело вздохнула, и медленными шагами подошла к будке, как Миро (будучи наиумнейшим созданием на земле), не долго думая, дёрнул за рычаг, вверху которого было написано "потяните". Очень рациональный поступок. В тишине прозвучал странный звук, из-за которого кот испуганно спрятался за охотницей, дверки будки открылись, и маленькие деревянные фигурки запели о пяти правилах их любимого городка Дюлока.  
Лицо Роуз приняло сначало недоуменное выражение лица, она в шоке глядела на представление, а Миро лишь с нарастающим восхищением рассматривал этот мини театр.  
Девушка к концу песни разглядывала фигурки маленьких поющих детей уже с отвращением (она не очень любила этих созданий), а кот кажется даже ухом не повел и не моргнул ни разу, даже после того, как песня закончилась.  
Раздался щелчок затвора камеры, и снизу будки выпала фотография раздражённой до ужаса Роуз и восхищенного и вдохновенного Миро с огромной надписью внизу, гласившей "Добро пожаловать в Дюлок!"  
Роуз медленно перевела взгляд на кота.  
Тот, впрочем, только протянул долгое "вау"  
-Давай ещё раз!-взволнованно вскрикнул кот, но рыжая быстро схватила его за хвост, потянув назад, на что бедный котик с болью вскрикнул.  
Одновременно с его криком послышались отдаленные звуки тромбонов, туб и труб, показывая на то, что там, вдалеке, проходит интересное событие, и видимо все люди собрались там, покидая свои дома.  
Не говоря друг другу ни слова, путники отправились по следу громкой музыки труб. Миро активно вилял хвостом туда-сюда, напевая песенку из будки, за что получил по голове от охотницы, которой порядком надоела эта навязчивая, слишком веселая мелодия.  
Они прошли по странному туннелю, выходя прямо к огромной арене, с кучей людей на трибунах, рыцарей посередине поля, и странным человеком в возрасте на почетном месте, с охраной под боком. Было несложно догадаться, кто он. И, к слову, сейчас он о чем-то глагольствовал, активно жестикулируя руками, нет, всем телом, заставляя всех присутствующих зачарованно слушать его монолог.  
-Победившнему в состязании рыцарю выпадет честь, нет, удовольствие спасти принцессу из лап огнедышащего дракона. Если первый из вас по какой-либо причине не сможет справится с заданием, его место займет второй...-лицо старика скривилось в раздражённой гримасе,-а дальше по порядку. Кто-то из-вас погибнет, но я...-он драматично смахнул слезу и прикрыл глаза,-готов принять эту жертву.  
Толпа, до этого не издававшая ни единого шороха, бурно зааплодировала (будто по знаку) и заулюлюкала, пока лорд горделиво, приподняв подбородок, кивал в разные стороны.  
Их шум прервала Роуз, грубо расталкивая скопившихся рыцарей в стороны, дабы подойти поближе к лорду Воану.  
-Фу, это ещё что за грубость?-с равнодушием протянул лорд и взглянул на девушку снизу в верх, причем и в буквальном, и в переносном смыслах.-Я передумал. Все, кто одолеет охотницу Роуз, сможет стать победителем. Взять ее!  
Все рыцари сразу повернулись к рыжеволосой, на что лишь та с лёгким шоком всех осмотрела, но все таки выхватила ножик из-за ремня своих штанов. Она медленно попятилась к столам с выпивкой и ухмыльнулась, даже с ноткой дикости.  
-Подождите. Может, обсудим все за кружечкой эля?-охотница закатила глаза, выделывая быстрый трюк с ножиком, больше по привычке, и резко замахнулась ногой на огромную бочку с алкоголем, огромная вонючая струя жидкости полила прямо на надвигавшихся в сторону Роуз рыцарей, сбивая их с ног. Девушка, не желая брать на себя ещё больше проблем, схватила огромный никому ненужный деревянный шест и побежала прямо к остальным рыцарям, на ходу резким и сильным ударом по ногам сбивая их на землю. Миро же храбро вскочил на одну из бочек и, собрав все силы свои в лапы, толкнулся на бочке вперёд, двигая ее с места, из-за чего та также покатилась на бедных рыцарей в доспехах и кольчугах. С некоторыми, особо раздражающими лицами пришлось бороться в рукопашной, но Роуз не зря славилась за свои боевые навыки, способные уложить пятерых одновременно, поэтому из боя вышла только она, плюс ещё несколько синяков и ссадин на ее теле(от некоторых ударов все же не удалось увернуться).  
Народ снова притих, а после закричал ещё с двойной силой, тут и там рвя глотки и крича слова поддержки храброй девушки, которая сейчас, не сумев сдержать победной ухмылки, направлялась к центру арены, а после и вовсе ближе к лорду Воану. Он лишь пожал плечами, а после сделал лёгкий жест рукой, показывая своим воинам на стенах прицелиться из арбалета. И тут охотнице и Миро стало совсем неуютно.  
-Прикажете "огонь"?-тихо спросил один из охранников старика, но лишь получил отказ легким покачиванием головы. В голове старого лорда созрел новый, более интересный план его сотрудничества с Роуз.  
-Народ Дюлока!-вдруг начал свою громкую речь он.-Вот она наша новая победительница сегодняшнего турнира!  
Трибуны снова заревели, словно звери, а девушка лишь в удивлении озиралась по сторонам. Она не могла понять, что задумал этот странный старик, поэтому навострила уши и насторожилась.  
-Поздравляю тебя, великая охотница Роуз!-лорд Воан уже обращался к ней, еле сдерживая отвращенную гримасу. Охотница тут же уставилась в его хитрые глаза.-Ты выиграла честь пасть во имя великой цели!  
Новые слова, вылетавшие из уст старика, все больше и больше повергали в шок ее Роуз в шок, отчего она даже ненадолго потеряла дар речи, под нос шепотом повторяя последние слова Лорда. Однако недолгое время спустя она взяла себя в руки, а ее взгляд стал более жёстким и напористым, устремленных прямо на Воана.  
-У меня есть своя цель,-твердо сказала она. - И эта цель - вернуть мою территорию на долине, на которую ты направил всякую магическую нечисть!  
Старик же на ее слова в ответ лишь тихо посмеялся, отчего Роуз до скрипа сжала свои зубы.-Точно.  
Воан протянул паузу, а после продолжил говорить, со сводящей зубы сладкой улыбкой на лице.-Исполни мою волю, и я верну тебе твою территорию.  
Охотница скрестила руки на груди, обдумывая его предложение, которое, в принципе, не было плохим. Осталось лишь уточнить некоторые мучавшие девушку детали.  
-Отдашь все земли? И что тогда с существами?  
На лице лорда вскользь пробежала довольная, победная улыбка.  
-Все земли, считай до последнего мухомора. А о зверях можешь забыть.  
Роуз же опустила руки, не отнимая своего взгляда от старика.  
-Куда нужно идти?  
****  
Их путь был довольно долгим - через поля, долины, реки и горы. Всего путь занял около двух-трёх дней, за которые и Роуз, и Миро жутко устали, даже несмотря на то, что они часто останавливались на отдых (то были либо недолгие привалы, на которых они питались стащенными с полей урожая овощами и мелкой дичью, которую ловила Роуз, либо ночлеги у костра под звездным небом в прохладную погоду). Для охотницы эти дни были особо жуткими, ей было очень сложно держать себя в руках и не убивать огромного кота, шедшего рядом с ней и болтавшего на протяжении всего похода без умолку. Такое девушку повергало в шок: как можно были говорить так много, почти не имея нормальных и интересных тем?  
Их местом назначения была огромная каменная гора (по крайней мере им так объяснили), у подножия которой они как раз таки и стояли. Последним, что нужно было сделать для них - это просто взобраться по ней и увидеть замок, в котором и была заточена принцесса. Однако, с каждым шагом вверх по этой горе, все ярче и ярче стал чувствоваться неприятный запах серы, о чем и поспешил сообщить Миро охотнице.  
-Ужасно пахнет,-морща от отвращения нос, сказал кот, подозрительно посматривая на охотницу впереди него.  
-И это точно не я. Серой пахнет,-заявила девушка, взбираясь на небольшой выступ под недовольное бормотание кота.  
Вид, что предстал перед ней, был попросту невообразим. Та гора, которая и была местом назначения путников, оказалась самым что ни на есть настоящим активным вулканом, с бурлящей лавой внутри. И, что более важно, именно посередине этого вулкана располагался ужасный замок, единственным путем к которому был хлюпкий мостик. Казалось, будто дунь на него, и он сначала раскачается, а после рухнет вниз, ломаясь по дощечкам.  
Роуз тихо присвистнула, осматривая это безобразие уже слишком долго.  
-Домик не плохой, а райончик так себе,-заключила она с неловким смехом, ловким движением перепрыгивая через мешающийся огромный булыжник. Однако кот двигаться с места не торопился.  
Охотница спокойным шагом дошла до моста, оборачиваясь на кота, который, казалось, в любую секунду мог рухнуть от инфаркта, но, тем не менее, все равно дошел до нее.  
-Знаешь, Роуз, я тебе не говорил,-начал было он, все время поглядывая на яркую, переливающуюся всеми оттенками красного, лаву. -Мы, оборотни, существа очень ранимые и пугливые...  
Роуз скрестила руки на груди, выпустив недовольный вздох.  
-Только не говори мне, что ты боишься высоты.  
Миро молчит некоторое время, поджав уши и хвост.  
О да, на его лице было написано абсолютно все: в его глазах так и кипел страх, из-за чего, казалось, его радужка совсем потемнела.  
-Не то, чтобы боюсь, просто чувствую себя неудобно на хлипком мостике над...-он заикается, глотает последнее слово, и чуть ли не кричит,- бурлящей лавой!  
Роуз же начинает подталкивать его к мосту, совершенно не желая слушать его болтовню и отговорки.  
-Ну же, Миро, все будет в порядке. Я ведь рядом, правда?-начала она, нарочно приторным сладким успокаивающим голосом. Однако огромного кота это ни чуть не успокаивало.-Давай маленько, шаг за шагом, а я буду сзади. Не смотри вниз!  
Огромный кот повелевался ее словам и, закрыв глаза, начал шагать вперед. Уже на половине моста одна совсем сгнившая досочка хрустнула под его лапами и обвалилась, отчего Миро в панике открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз. Уж лучше он бы этого не делал, только что успокоившееся сердце начало биться как сумасшедшее, а в теле начал вырабатываться адреналин.  
-Я не могу! Я не могу!- выкрикнул оборотень, тут же комочком оседая на полу, и прикрываясь лапами. Он дрожал как осиновый лист, и настолько огромный кот (больше человека в два или три раза!) казался сейчас настолько крошечным, что даже любой хомячок был больше его. Роуз же раздражённо сжала верёвочки мостика, служившими ей перилами и чуть ли не закричала:  
-Иди вперёд! А не то я начну раскачивать этот мост и мы упадем в лаву!  
Слова девушки, однако, не пролетели незамеченными. Кот новострил свои уши, глядя на девушку в ужасе, тут же вспрыгивая на все четыре лапы.  
-Умоляю, Роуз, не надо! Я слягу с инфарктом тут же! - прокричал он, пятясь назад, в сторону замка.  
Охотница на его мольбы лишь усмехнулась, схватила веревки покрепче и стала телом качаться туда сюда, а за ней и мост, с каждым качком начавший качаться все больше и больше.  
Так и то приговаривая, то выкрикивая, Миро с закрытыми глазами так и не понял, что уже стоял на твердой каменной земле, а перед ним стояла рыжеволосая девушка, победно скрестив руки на груди.  
До входа в замок оставалось всего лишь несчастных несколько метров и ещё 8 жизней огромного кота.  
***  
Замок внутри выглядел довольно зловеще: разрушенные тут и там колонны, высокий, в несколько десятков метров потолок и трещины в каменном полу, откуда проходил свет излучаемый магмой лавы под замком. Страшные, почти живые каменные фигуры чертей, пыль, осядающая глубоко в лёгких и эта гробовая тишина, непрерываемая ничем. Ну, кроме Миро, конечно же.  
-Тебе....Страшно?-шепотом спросил он, ни на шаг не отставая от охотницы, крепко поджав свой пушистый хвост к ногам и уши к голове.  
Роуз бегло осмотрела глазами замок.  
-Нет, но тсссс,-пригрозила она пальцем огромному коту.  
-Х-хорошо...Тогда мне тоже.  
Девушка лишь закатила глаза и пошла дальше, скрестив руки на груди, а Миро так и продолжал бубнить себе под нос, что-то вроде "бояться не стыдно".  
—....и я знаю, что я—АААА,-внезапно послышался ужасно громкий крик кота (скорее визг) и шум упавшего на пол металла. Охотница резко обернулась к нему, только чтобы увидеть огромного кота, сидящего на полу, с двумя рыцарскими шлемами на лапах и в чистом ужасе косящегося на них. Терпение девушки грозило закончиться, даже не подождав спасения принцессы.  
-Кот,-грозно сказала она, хватая один из шлемов с его лапы.-У меня к тебе две просьбы, хорошо?-она дождалась активных кивков зверя и продолжила, вытягивая два пальца из кулака.-Заткни хлебало,-она загнула один палец,-И поищи лестницу,-она загнула и второй, после ловко натягивая на себя рыцарский шлем, оставляя Миро в непонятках.  
-А как же...принцесса?  
-А принцесса изволит почевать в самой высокой башне замка,-девушка выхватила из общей груды металлического хлама немного защиты и меч, оценивая его на заточенность, а после закинула его на плечо, даже не смотря на кота.  
-А откуда ты это знаешь?  
-Из книжек, Миро. Из книжек,-не дожидаясь кота, она двинулась дальше, в голове сразу продумывая маршрут, построенный уже сначала их входа в замок.  
-Ну...хорошо,-Миро выдохнул, снова вставая на все свои четыре лапы.-Твое дело - дракон, а мое - лестница!  
***  
Не прошло и десяти минут, как Роуз вышла на открытую местность (предположительно сад), откуда виднелась самая высокая башня из всех, в которой одиноко горел жёлтый цвет. Девушка усмехнулась сама себе, радуясь маленькой победе.  
-По крайней мере, я знаю, где принцесса. Но где же—  
Уже второй раз за их приход сюда послышался громкий визг Кота, и на этот раз вполне разборчивый. "Дракон". Видать, большой зверь наткнулся совсем не на лестницу.  
По земле прошла вибрация, и Роуз поняла, что и дракон, и Миро совсем близко. Только она успела обернуться - как перед ней предстал испуганный донельзя Миро, а за ним - больше самого кота раз в двадцать огромный красный дракон, который тут же выпустил нехилую струю огня в сторону охотницы и кота. Единственное, что она успела выкрикнуть было "Спасайся!", и мимо нее пролетела огромная длинная струя, от который исходил ужасный жар.  
-Роуз, спаси!-огромный кот стоял в испуге и смотрел огромными глазами на дракона, смотревшего на него в ответ. Тем временем Роуз не стала терять ни минуты: она схватила меч покрепче и побежала к задней стороне дракона, тут же вонзая меч в хвост огнедышащего монстра, из-за чего тот страшно и громко завопил, болтая хвостом в разные стороны. Роуз оставила свой меч в его хвосте, уже собираясь скрыться, но не успела: дракон схватил ее в одну из лап и бросил в сторону того высокого замка, дабы она не мешалась.  
Единственной целью для дракона стал Миро, успевший за то время, пока Роуз отвлекала монстра, взбежать наверх на один из мостиков, но его ход был совсем не продуман: огромное чудовище быстро оборвало его пути к спасению, руша лапами оба конца моста, оставляя беспомощного кота трястись от страха на маленьком каменном остатке былого мостика. Бедный кот уже приготовился к смерти, в которой его сжуют сразу же, смакуя косточки, но дракон не делал ничего подобного. Он довольно долго осматривал животное, присматриваясь к нему и приближаясь с каждой секундой все больше. Тут в атаку пошла защитная реакция Миро - тарабольство.  
-Ох, какие зубки!-начал свой монолог он.-Такие белоснежные, прямо сверкают от белизны! Наверное часто такое слышишь перед трапезой,  
да? Завораживающая улыбка! А дыхание то какое - свежее, мятное! И... знаешь, что я ещё заметил?-Миро прочистил горло, все ещё трясясь от страха, словно осиновый лист.-Ты - дракон девочка! Конечно же, ясно, что ты - девочка-дракон! Ты источаешь жгучее обаяние!  
Дракониха пару раз поморгала, стреляя взглядом и махая пушистыми ресницами, а после дыхнула в сторону котика, из своего дыма образуя сердечко, которое, прилетев к коту, тут же растворилось. Такое, к сожалению, впечатления на Миро не оказало.  
-Я, конечно, рад бы остаться, но... РОУЗ!-выкрикнул он, отворачиваясь от драконихи, чего делать совсем не стоило.  
Чудовище прикусило кота за хвост (из-за чего Миро громко взвизгнул по-кошачьи), и потащило в сторону своего логова, не желая слушать возражения кота ни секунды.  
***  
От мощного удара Роуз без сознания очутилась на крыше того самого замка, который она осматривала совсем недавно, подозревая, что именно там и сидела принцесса. Прошло около пятнадцати минут, как дракон пульнул ее в небо, и она потихоньку начала приходить в себя. Все ее тело ужасно ломило, а в горле пересохло, будто там не было воды последние три дня. Она осмотрела себя на наличие ран (коих, вроде бы не было, за исключением вывиха плеча, что было просто жутким везением - в любое другое время Роуз бы лежала здесь со сломанным позвоночником, не иначе) и взглянула вниз. Первым, что она увидела, был балкон, двери которого заглядывали в тускло освещённую  
комнатку, жёлтый свет которой выходил на сам балкон. Охотница, как только почувствовав, что может нормально двигаться (после вправления плеча), спустилась на балкон, от боли в плече чуть не промахиваясь и приземляясь задницей прямо на полу балкона, лицом к комнатке.  
Девушка, лежавшая на постели, с интересом вглядывалась на закрытые двери балкона, откуда виднелась таинственная фигура. Увидев, что она зашевелилась, она тут же засуетилась и легла обратно, складывая руки на животе.  
Роуз же тем временем поспешила, встала на ноги, потирая плечо, и раскрыла двери, спешным шагом направляясь к постели принцессы. Будучи уже совсем близко к кровати, она замедлила шаг, а после, оказавшись у самой кровати, она одним коленом аккуратно забралась на кровать, склоняясь над лицом принцессы.  
Девушка на кровати ожидала того самого поцелуя принца.  
Вместо которого, к сожалению, получила пощечину по лицу.  
-Эй! Какого черта?!-она тут же раскрыла глаза, видя перед собой лицо неизвестного человека, скрытое шлемом.  
-Ты - принцесса Амелия?-твердо спросила Роуз, вставая с кровати и выпрямляясь, ставя одну из рук на пояс.  
-Естественно!-как-то слишком резко ответила принцесса и продолжила пялиться на неизвестного.-Я жду рыцаря, который освободит меня, а не рыцаря, который врежет мне по лицу!  
-Вот и славно,-Роуз улыбнулась, но даже как-то грубо, тут же поворачиваясь к ней спиной.-Тогда пошли.  
-Подождите!-Амелия выкрикнула, садясь на кровати-Это первая встреча! Разве ей не полагается стать незабываемой?  
-Так, пардон, мадемуазель. Разве она не стала для тебя незабываемой?-Отохница усмехнулась, намекая на пощечину.-У нас нет времени,-она схватила принцессу за руку, намереваясь потащить ее к выходу.  
-Стоп-стоп-стоп! Что же вы делаете?-Амелия твердо встала на месте, не желая идти.-Вы должны подхватить меня на руки, прыгнуть в окно, прямо в седло вашего верного коня! И поцеловать меня, а не бить!  
-А ты, небось, долго планировала да?-язвительно протянула Роуз, тут же срываясь с места с рукой Амелии в своем захвате, срывая с губ девушки несколько криков.  
-Но это особенный момент!-обиженно выкрикнула девушка в процессе бега.-А как же продекламировать мне оду о вечной любви?! Хоть что-нибудь?!  
-Это вряд ли,-серьезным тоном ответила Роуз, осматривая замок, дабы проложить последующий маршрут.  
-А нельзя хотя бы имя услышать того, кто спас меня?  
После недолгого молчания, охотница повернулась к ней.  
-Роуз.  
-Сэр...Роуз?-имя Амелии показалось довольно странным.  
-Зови как тебе угодно.  
Амелия тут же вытащила из кармана своего будничного платья маленький белоснежный платочек.-Вот, в знак моей благодарности.  
Отказываться от него Роуз все же не стала. Пыль на  
ее лице долго мучила ее, поэтому она приняла платок и вытерла им грязь с лица, смешанную с потом.-Спасибо.  
Тишину между ними развезал ужасный вой дракона, заставивший принцессу ахнуть от удивления.  
-Ты не уничтожил дракона?!  
-Оставила на десерт!-зло выплюнула Роуз, хватая девушку за руку,-Пошли!-и она тут же сорвалась с места, продолжая побег.  
-Это совсем неправильно! Ты неправильный рыцарь!  
-Ха!-ехидно выкрикнула охотница.-И где они теперь?  
-И выход вообще-то там!-Амелия остановилась на месте, переводя дыхание и указывая в совсем другую сторону.  
-Сначала спасу кота,-Роуз отвернулась и побежала вперёд, выхватывая один из факелов со стены.  
-Да что за....-принцесса вздохнула, запустив руку в волосы.-Да что ты за рыцарь такой?!...  
-Какая есть!-послышался громкий ответ ушедшей Роуз.  
***  
Дверь открылась перед Роуз, и явила себе балкончики огромной царской залы, где было совсем тихо, и лишь негромкие причитания Миро слышались в ней. Охотница аккуратно свесилась вниз, и увидела довольно занятную картину.  
-Я выигрываю у тебя уже третью партию подряд, детка!-выкрикнул он.-Десятка, десятка и туз! Блэкджек! А у тебя - всего лишь восемнадцать! Ты ведь понимаешь, да? Я выиграл у тебя как минимум два мешка золота, а ты продолжаешь держать меня в захвате, говоря, что отпустишь только после своего проигрыша!-обиженно продолжил Миро, показывая свои карты.-Пожалуйста, пусти меня! Я научу тебя позже и другим играм, хорошо?  
Роуз усмехнулась. В довольно смешной ситуации оказался ее спутник. Но оставлять здесь его она была не намерена. Девушка потянула одну из цепей, весевших сверху, чтобы убедиться в ее прочности, скинула на пол потухший факел и, схватившись обеими руками за цепь, взобралась на перила балкончика и прыгнула вперёд, пролетая сзади дракона и осматривая все детали происходящего. Она оказалась сверху Миро, все ещё не заметившего ее. Тут цепь стала шататься и, к несчастью девушки, стала опускаться вниз. Цепь была, кстати, от огромной люстры наверху.  
-Нет, пожалуйста! Только не мою шелковистую шёрстку!-выкрикнул кот, смотря наверх, и видя уже приближающуюся к нему охотницу. Та упала прямо в руки драконихи, сразу выталкивая кота на землю, из-за чего губы чудища коснулись не кота, а шлема Роуз. Только что увидев, что она поцеловала, дракониха взбесилась, оглушая всех своим грозным и злым воплем. Каркас люстры, цепь которой отпустила Роуз, упал прямо на шею дракона, сковывая ее, словно в ошейник. Девушка выпрыгнула из захвата лап на землю, тут же убегая и крича убегать коту, на что тот послушался. По пути они встретили принцессу, которую за предплечье схватила Роуз и потащила за собой.  
-Хэй, садитесь ко мне на спину! Привет, принцесса!-прокричал Миро, останавливаясь перед ними. Охотница не стала терять времени и села на него верхом, перед собой сажая и принцессу.  
-Он что, говорящий?!-в ужасе выкрикнула Амелия, тут же от скорости боясь упасть, схватившись за шерсть кота.  
-Не время,- рявкнула Роуз, подгоняя Миро бежать быстрее.  
Дракон вскоре понял ситуацию, срываясь с места и начиная преследовать их. Они бежали от него довольно долго, пока не выбрались наружу, к тому самому мосту, по которому боялся пройти Миро. Сейчас же он без капли страха ломанулся вперёд, желая поскорее избавиться от преследования на хвосте. Однако дракониха не была глупой. Она пустила огромную струю огня прямо на мост, из-за чего его половина сгорела напрочь. Беглецы тут же начали падать, еле еле успевая ухватится за мост, который уже висел вертикально, прямо над кипящей лавой.  
Бедная дракониха только хотела взлететь, как оковы на ее шее сдержали ее, отчего она снова, с диким грохотом, упала на землю. Она увидела, как ее первый друг - кот - убегал от нее, быстро взбираясь по лестнице на землю, и громко заревела от печали, слезы собрались в уголках ее глаз.  
Миро же даже не обратил на это внимания. Поспешив оказаться на земле. Следом за ним - принцесса, и только последним делом - Роуз.  
-Это невероятно!- тут же затараторила Амелия.-Ты победил, ты спас меня, мой герой! Это просто чудо!-она обернулась на Роуз, которую сбил с ног Миро своим весом.-Правда, манеры ужасны,  
но твой подвиг велик, а душа чиста,-принцесса пару раз поправила свои волосы и встала перед Роуз, уже успевшей встать на ноги.-Я перед тобой в долгу,-закончила свою речь она, с интересом разглядывая незнакомца перед ней. Тут же раздался кашель Миро, и Амелия, хихикнув, обернулась к нему.-И, конечно, что за рыцарь без верного прекрасного скакуна?  
На чточ кот лишь очень громко замурчал, растягивая губы в улыбке.  
-Битва окончена, ты можешь снять шлем,-Амелия вернулась к герою.-Хочу увидеть лицо своего спасителя. Ты должен поцеловать меня, ведь так предначертано судьбой. Принцессу, томящуюся в башне под охраной дракона, спасает храбрый рыцарь и их уста сливаются в поцелуе,-принцесса складывает руки на груди и мечтательно смотрит в небо, воображая свою дальнейшую судьбу.  
-Минуточку.  
Ее раздумья прерывает Миро.  
-Ты думаешь, что Роуз - твоя суженая?  
Впрочем, Амелия не замечает подвоха и активно кивает с улыбкой на лице, на что Миро взрывается смехом, а Роуз, с ухмылкой на губах, скрещивает руки на груди.  
-И что тут смешного?-обиженно выплёвывает Амелия и смотрит на них, как на недоумков. А Роуз выходит на шаг вперёд, готовясь говорить.  
-Ну, скажем так. Ты будешь не готова, и вообще, я не твой типаж и все дела.  
-А это мне решать!-все так же обиженно отвечает принцесса.-Ты мой спаситель, так что снимай шлем!-уже капризно выкрикивает она.  
Роуз же цикает, и медленно стягивает шлем, после видя в глазах Амелии сначала удивление, а после - недоумевание и немного отвращения.-Ну что, довольна?  
-Так ты...-принцесса делает паузу.-Девушка?  
-А ты ждала принца на белом коне?-серьезно отвечает ей Роуз, откидывая шлем куда подальше и стирая пыль с лица.  
-Ну вообще-то...Да,-Амелия грустнеет, а после ложит руки на голову.-Ох нет, все неправильно. Ты...Не должна быть девушкой! Так нельзя!  
-Принцесса,-Роуз прерывает ее гневную тираду горьким обращением к ней.-За тобой меня послал лорд Воан. Его сын женится на тебе, а не я, ясно?  
-Что же его сын сам не пришел сюда?  
-Хороший вопрос,-Роуз отворачивается к ней и шагает дальше.-Задашь его при встрече.  
Амелия же просто так сдаваться не собиралась.  
-Меня должен спасти мой суженый, а не какая-то девушка с котом переростком!  
-Слушай. Ты усложняешь мне работу, ясно?-Роуз возвращается к ней, начиная терять терпение.  
-Но твоя работа - не моя забота, так? И передай лорду Воану, что если он хочет, чтобы его сын женился на мне, то пусть он приходит сюда, где я буду ждать его!- Амелия, скрестив руки на груди, усаживается на одном из больших валунов, при этом сложив ногу на ногу и переводя внимание на свои ногти.  
-Слушай, детка,-терпение Роуз уже было на нуле.-Я - не посыльная. Я - доставщица, ясно?-Она довольно легко схватила принцессу за талию и закинула ее к себе на плечо, благо ее телосложение, которое было крепче и чуть больше, чем у принцессы, ей это позволяло. Сама же Амелия вырывалась и кричала, требуя отпустить ее быстрее на землю и что-то ещё про "это неправильно и вообще-то омерзительно".  
-Пойдем, Миро.  
-Есть!-огромный кот отсалютовал уходившей Роуз лапой и поспешил догнать ее и сравняться с ее темпом.  
***  
-И ещё один вопрос,-Миро прочистил горло и посмотрел на Амелию.-Скажем...Ты понравился даме. Но ты ищешь только дружеских отношений, ведь она классная, но только как друг, а во мне она видит свою любовь. Как отшить ее помягче и не лишиться жизни?  
-Ну...Скажи, что не она твоя судьба и все такое,-принцесса рассматривала свои ногти, но после вопроса кота лишь закатила глаза.-Когда встретишь любовь, сердце не обманет,-она опустила руку и посмотрела на кота с лёгкой улыбкой, но тут же прокряхтела, когда Роуз подкинула ее пару раз, чтобы взять поудобнее.  
-Эй!  
На что охотница лишь цикнула.  
-Скорее бы в Дюлок попасть,-язвительно сказала Амелия, оборачиваясь на девушку.-Мой будущий жених,-принцесса мечтательно сложила руки на груди,-сын лорда Воана. Каков он?  
-Ну, самого его сына мы не видели,-Роуз довольно грубо скинула с себя девушку, когда оказалась у берега маленького озерца, на что принцесса громкого взвизгнула, и тут же поспешила встать, оттряхивая свое платье.  
-Но кое-кто считает его ужасным тираном!-Ми  
ро рассмеялся, усаживаясь на песке, пока Роуз тем временем умывала лицо и руки от пыли, грязи и пота.  
-Довольно!-принцесса топнула ногой, осматривая обоих путников.-Замолчите оба! Да вы просто завидуете. Ведь вам самим расти и расти до звания лорда Воана!  
-Да, возможно, ты и права, принцесса,-Роуз усмехнулась, оборачиваясь к ней и складывая руки на груди. Завтра и сравнишь, будет такая возможность.  
На лице Амелии отразился страх. Она метнула быстрый взгляд к горизонту и, увидев, что солнце начало садиться, начала паниковать ещё больше.  
-Еще так долго!-она стояла на месте, когда уже и Роуз, и Миро продолжили свой путь.-Нам нужно искать ночлег!  
-Нет, сейчас ночью светло, мы дойдем обратно,-охотница даже не стала оборачиваться, продолжая свой путь.  
-Но, в лесу водятся разбойники!-Амелия поспешила их догнать, сдаваться просто так она не хотела.  
-Все, Роуз, правда,-тут уже заговорил Миро.-Тайм-аут! Я голосую за привал!  
-Ну что ты, не бойся. Уж я то точно страшнее чем все эти разбойники вместе взятые,-с сарказмом протянула охотница, все же останавливаясь, и с раздраженным выражением лица оборачиваясь к ним.  
-Я сказала,-не только Роуз теряла терпение, принцесса грозилась взорваться в ту же секунду,-НАМ НУЖНО СДЕЛАТЬ ПРИВАЛ.  
На что Миро испуганно прижал ушки к голове, а рыжеволосая лишь вздохнула.  
*  
По просьбе (или даже приказу) принцессы, они все же нашли для неё маленькую пещерку, сложенную из огромных валунов. Роуз как-то было наплевать, где будет спать принцесса, но чтобы та не зудела рядом, нашла ей это маленькое убежище. Единственной деталью было найти дверь, которой на горизонте как-то не было.  
-Все, отлично!-Амелия не стала ждать, и, содрав с какого-то дерева прочную кору, направилась прямиком к убежищу, из коры имитируя недостающую дверь.-Спокойной ночи!  
Роуз уже было хотела со злости пнуть эту самую кору, но остановилась под упрекающий взгляд Миро.  
-Я просто пошутила, ясно?  
*  
На небе уже господствовала луна в компании сотни миллионов звёзд, ярко озаряющих землю. Маленький костер, который зажгла Роуз, уютно потрескивал, сжевывая все новые и новые обломки сухой коры и ветки, которые туда сложила охотница.  
-А это - созвездие льва,-Роуз указала пальцем далеко в небо, на самую яркую звёздочку,-видишь?  
Да!-Миро мягко мурлыкнул, поворачивая голову к ней.-А предскажи будущее по звездам!  
-Нет,-девушка по-доброму усмехнулась.-Звезды - не гадалки.  
Между ними снова воцарилась тишина, довольно уютная и спокойная.  
-Хей Роуз,-Миро сел на земле, до этого будучи распластанным на ней.-А что мы потом будем делать в нашей долине?  
-В нашей долине?-девушка непонимающе протянула слова, не веря своим ушам.  
-Ну да. Когда донесем принцессу, что мы будем делать?  
-Мы? Кот, нет никаких нас,-зло ответила ему охотница, тут же сажаясь на земле.-Нет ничего нашего!  
-М?  
-Есть только я и моя родная долина. И первое, что я сделаю - выстрою огромную каменную стену вокруг нее.  
Кот же недовольно буркнул и встал на все четыре лапы, ближе подходя к девушке.  
-А ты знаешь, от чего стена?-он заглянул ей в глаза, чуть ли не тычась носом в щеку.-Ты просто не хочешь подпускать к себе окружающих! Что ты скрываешь?  
-Тебя это не касается,-серьезным, не терпящим вопросов тоном ответила ему Роуз, отворачиваясь от него.  
-Не хочешь откровенничать?  
-А тебе то что до откровений?  
-Ставишь блоки?!  
-Какие ещё блоки?  
-Ты отгородилась! И от кого?!  
Роуз встала с места, понимая, что поспать ей не дадут.  
-От всех, ясно тебе? Как же ты меня достал!  
Она отошла от зверя на несколько шагов и уселась там, смотря на небо.  
-В чем твоя проблема?  
-Проблема не во мне. Она в окружающем меня мире!  
На крики снаружи из своего убежища выглянула и Амелия.  
-Все сразу начинают кричать и паниковать, мол "Это Роуз! Это та охотница, разбойница! Она заберет все твои деньги, она ужасна!". Люди судят обо мне, так и не узнав меня поближе. Я стала для всех изгоем, и все знают обо мне, только как о "той самой жестокой охотнице, которая одиноко живёт в долине",-с жёсткостью в тоне закончила свой рассказ Роуз, все так же продолжая смотреть в чистое небо, покрытое звёздами и на яркую луну.  
Миро же поджал ушки и хвост к себе, медленно, мягкими шагами приближаясь к Роуз и укладываясь под ее боком и начиная урчать.  
-А ведь я, при нашей встрече не назвал тебя жестокой разбойницей. Я наоборот, сказал, что ты очень крутая!  
На что Роуз лишь слабо улыбнулась, и запустила руку в шёрстку на голове огромного кота.-Я помню.  
И между ними снова воцарилась тишина.  
-А коты на небе есть?  
-Да. Есть один. Огромный такой, тот ещё трепач.  
*  
-Смотри, сын мой, разве она не безупречна? Разве не мила она тебе? Зеркало, покажи ещё раз, яви принцессу!  
Зеркало, уже чуть ли не в сотый раз являло на свою гладь фотографию прекрасной принцессы, мечтательно смотревшую в яркое небо. Камин в гостевой зале тихо потрескивал, а лёд в бокале с крепким элем, стукаясь о стенки хрусталя, издавал волшебный звон.  
Лорд Воан взглянул на своего сына, сидевшего совсем недалеко, на одном из удобных мягких кресел.  
Мальчишка, впрочем, не ответил ничего, лишь отворачиваясь от зеркала в противоположную сторону, вызывая у лорда раздраженный цик.  
*  
Солнце только только выглядывало из-за горизонта, как принцесса Амелия вышла из своего убежища наружу. С утра было немного прохладно, утренняя роса щекотала голые лодыжки, а утренний свежий ветерок так и дул в лицо. Единственной проблемой стал голод, отзывавшийся в животе девушки тихим урчанием. Не долго думая, принцесса направилась в лес, желая раздобыть чего-нибудь съестного, не дожидаясь пробуждения ее путников, все таки она хотела отблагодарить их за свое спасение, да и тот вчерашний разговор, который она ненароком подслушала, не давал ей покоя, и заставлял взглянуть на грубую с первого взгляда охотницу совершенно по-другому.  
Из съедобного в лесу она нашла несколько яиц, оставленных какой-то птицей в гнезде на ветке невысокого дерева, да небольшое количество ягод. Все добытое девушка сложила в подол своего платья, направляясь обратно к месту привала. Она ловко разожгла костер, и начала приготовление завтрака, весело напевая себе под нос какую-то мелодию. От запаха еды начали просыпаться и путники, лениво открывая глаза.  
-Доброе утро!-бодро поприветствовала их обоих Амелия, чистой палкой подтыкивая шкварчащую на камне яичницу.  
-Доброе утро, принцесса!-таким же тоном ответил ей Миро, вскакивая на все свои четыре лапы.  
-С чего такая забота?-скептично спросила Роуз, поднимаясь с холодных камней на ноги.  
-Просто вчера я была довольно груба, и теперь пытаюсь исправиться. Все таки вы - мои спасители,-девушка с лёгкой улыбкой на губах протянула охотнице огромный лист лопуха, в котором и пышил дымом их завтрак.  
-Поешьте. Вам нужно набраться сил для дороги,-Амелия тихо хихикнула и уселась на ближайшем камне.  
Миро и Роуз недоверчиво переглянулись, недоуменно глазея друг на друга в непонимании.  
***  
Они, не торопясь, шли по тропинке в лесу, оглядываясь и не говоря ни слова. Хотя, по Миро было видно, что он хотел немного поболтать и потрещать, но не находил тем или момента, чтобы завести разговор.  
Вместо него это сделала Роуз.  
-Принцесса, знаешь,-сейчас охотница была спокойной и даже немного улыбалась.-Ты не такая, как я думал.  
-Что ж,-Амелия улыбнулась ей в ответ, складывая руки за спиной.-Не суди о людях, не узнав их хорошенько, верно?  
Принцесса хихикнув, продолжила свой путь, тихо запевая себе под нос, как вдруг, откуда не возьмись, незнакомая фигура быстро пролетела перед Роуз, ухватывая принцессу прямо перед ее носом.  
-Принцесса!-немного испуганно выкрикнула Роуз, осматриваясь вокруг себя. Амелия нашлась на одной из веток дерева, подле непонятного мужчины, прижимающего ее к себе одной рукой, а в другой держа лозу, на которой он и пролетел, сл  
овно на тарзанке.  
-Кто вы такой?!-зло выкрикнула голубоволосая, отталкивая незнакомца в грудь руками.-И что это значит?!  
-Не бойся, mon chéri, я твой спаситель!-он схватил ее за руку и прижал ее ладонь к своей груди.-Я вырвал тебя из лап,-он принялся покрывать ее руку поцелуями, на что Амелия попыталась вырваться, корча отвращенную гримасу,-жестокой разбойницы!  
-Эй!-Роуз не стала терпеть такого отношения к себе и подошла поближе, скрещивая руки на груди.-Это моя принцесса, иди ищи себе другую.  
-Молчи, женщина!-мужчина выкрикнул ей в ответ.-Не видишь, я занят с дамой?  
Амелия тоже не осталась в стороне, довольно сильно и грубо пихая рукой незнакомца в плечо.  
-Знаешь, милый, кем бы ты ни был, я не желаю с тобой—  
-Ах, конечно!-мужчина беспардонно оборвал ее на середине предложения.-Совсем забыл представиться.  
Незнакомец спрыгнул на землю, выхватывая нож из ножен.  
-Я - человек, отдающий деньги богатых бедным! Я - сам Робин Гуд!-и было тот хотел налететь с ножом на Роуз, как на него налетела принцесса, сбивая его с ног и втаптывая его в землю.  
-Он мне надоел!-громко выделила она каждое слово, но тут набежали приспешники незнакомца, человек шесть, не больше. Один из них выкрикнул что-то и тут же пустил стрелу в сторону принцессы, однако она успела увернуться, а Роуз, не заметившая из-за девушки летевшую стрелу, как раз не успела, получив стрелу спереди прямо в плечо.  
-Роуз!-испуганно выкрикнул Миро и подбежал к ней.  
Тем временем Амелия уже разобралась с разбойником, выпустившим стрелу, вырубая его с пары сильных ударов по лицу. Сзади к ней подбежал ещё один, но тот получил локтем в солнечное сплетение и упал, не в силах подняться. Ещё двое набросились к ней вместе, с двух сторон, желая загнать, но принцесса не растерялась - обоим прописала ногами по лицам и вырубила, роняя их на землю. Барда компании она тоже не стала щадить - зарядила мощным кулаком по лицу, раза для него было достаточно. С последним девушка тоже не возилась - сбила его с ног одним ударом, добавила ещё один в лицо и, наконец, успокоилась, осматривая все то, что она натворила.  
-Ну, пресекая ваши вопросы, скажу. Я одинокая девушка, и мне нужно постоять за себя.  
И только после этого она заметила Роуз со стрелой в плече.  
-Господи, Роуз, у тебя стрела в плече!  
На что Роуз с сарказмом посмеялась.  
-Да ну, вот это новость.  
Амелия тут же подбежала к ней, толкая ее в спину и отводя от этого не очень приятного места.  
-Извини, это я виновата,-с чистой грустью проговорила девушка и усадила охотницу на большое бревно.  
-Роуз, пожалуйста, не умирай!-Миро тут же включил свою драматичную сторону и сел рядом с девушкой, кладя лапу на ее колено.-Не умирай, я ещё так молод!  
-Миро, успокойся,-принцесса положила на его голову свою руку, немного потягивая за его шерстку, чтобы отвлечь его от паники.-Если хочешь помочь Роуз, найди и принеси белый цветок на красной ножке, понял?  
-Туда и обратно, за белым цветком на красной ножке!-огромный кот не стал медлить, а пулей улетел в глубь леса за непонятным, но нужным растением.  
-Зачем тебе цветок?-спросила рыжая, с гримасой боли на лице держа рукой рану вокруг стрелы.  
-Спроводить кота, конечно же. А теперь замри, я выдерну стрелу,- она уже прикоснулась к древку, как Роуз слабо оттолкнула ее.  
-Стой. Я сама ее выдерну,-раздраженно проговорила Роуз, шипя от боли, принесённой Амелией. Она была слишком острой, но не такой невыносимой, как было раньше, когда в охотницу попадали стрелы.  
-Нет, это должна сделать я!-принцесса уселась рядом с ней и прикоснулась к стреле руками, немного потягивая ее на себя, что приносило боль рыжей.  
Роуз не стала ей возражать и крепко сжала зубы, чтобы легче было перенести боль.  
-Да кто же медленно тянет!-раздраженно выдохнула она, шипя от боли все больше и больше.  
Тут, от напряжённости ситуации, Амелия потеряла свое равновесие, подскользнулась о мокрую от росы траву и повалилась прямо на Роуз, распластав ту на бревне.  
Их лица оказались непозволительно близко, так, что ещё немного, и их губы соприкоснулись бы. Роуз так и смотрела на Амелию, а принцесса не сводила взгляда с лица охотницы. Однако не вовремя подоспевший  
к девушкам Миро, казалось, испортил весь трепетный момент. Маленький букетик из цветов синего цвета упал из его пасти на землю, а его губы растянулись в ехидной ухмылке.  
-Если хотели остаться наедине, то так бы и сказали, а не отправляли за непонятными цветами.  
-Нет, кот, все не так,-твердо сказала Роуз, несильно отталкивая девушку от себя и поворачиваясь к зверю.-Мы ничего такого не имели в виду,-продолжила она, тут же ощущая очень сильную, острую боль в плече. Она быстро обернулась к Амелии, стискивая руки в кулаки, впиваясь короткими ногтями в ладони, и единственное что она увидела – победную улыбку Амелии со стрелой в руке.  
-Нам нужно обработать рану,-принцесса снова села на бревно, укладывая стрелу рядом с собой и взглянула на кота.  
-Но у нас нет ничего,-недоуменно проговорил кот, усаживаясь на землю.  
-Промоем. А ткань возьмём из....-Амелия осмотрела все вокруг, и взглядом остановилась на своем лёгком платье,подол которого она и начала рвать.  
-Эта забота мне ни к чему.  
-Но без нее ты можешь умереть,-пожимач плечами, ответила ей принцесса, складывая длинную широкую ленту у себя на коленях.-У тебя ещё осталась вода с того привала в фляге?  
-Да,-охотница опять таки не стала спорить, протянула флягу с малым количеством воды девушке, немного бесясь от такой заботы и в то же время по ее сердцу разливалось непонятное ей тепло.  
Принцесса ловко промыла рану, после перетягивая ее смастеренной лентой и улыбнулась.  
-Есть! Мы готовы отправляться в путь!-бодро сказала она, вскакивая с бревна, в слегка грязном, и теперь уже коротком платье, длина которого едва доходила до колена.  
Роуз же осталась сидеть, отстранённо потирая плечо. Она покачала головой, негромко и тяжело вздыхая. Путь им предстоит долгий, и не совсем легкий.  
*  
Даже так, дорога всем троим принесла лишь удовольствие. Пару часов спустя, на маленьком лугу они сделали привал. Амелия выразила сильное желание отдохнуть и поплести пару венков, дыша свежим воздухом. Роуз ее идею даже поддержала, и поэтому сейчас лежала на траве, довольствуясь лучами солнца и слегка прохладным ветерком, попутно ведя несерьёзный разговор с принцессой.  
-Миро больше подойдёт венок из ромашек,-Амелия подозвала огромного кота жестом и с улыбкой на лице опустила на его макушку украшение.-Скажи же, ты теперь просто душка. Да ведь, Роуз?  
-Этого кота сделать красивее невозможно,-задумчиво протянула она, жуя во рту травинку.  
-Потому что я самый красивый?-с довольной ухмылкой протянул кот, как будто только наелся сметаны.  
-Потому что ты ужасен, и даже венком принцессы это не исправить.  
Девушки обе захихикали, а Миро лишь обиженно начал что-то бурчать себе под нос.  
Через какое-то время, слегка дремавшую охотницу потревожили лёгкое касание к ее руке. Открыв глаза и после щурясь от солнца, она увидела довольную принцессу с венком, на этот раз венком синего цвета.  
-О, неужели и для меня найдется подарок?-с улыбкой протянула она, садясь в траве, после сладкой дрёмы ее потянуло зевать, она не стала противиться себе и широко зевнула, прикрывая рот рукой.  
-На этот раз васильки. Они тебе к лицу, делают только краше,-говорит Амелия и укладывает ей на голову красиво пахнущий венок. Пару травинок из общего сплетения тут же запутались в рыжих волосах Роуз, его ощущения охотнице показались немного странными.  
Принцесса, будто невзначай, подсела к девушке поближе, поправляя выбившуюся из собранных в длинную косу волос одну прядь с яркой улыбкой на голове. Сердце рыжей пропустило лёгкий удар.  
-Вот. И я не ошиблась, он тебе и правда подходят.  
Принцесса встала со своего места, оттряхнув подол платья, и протянула руку охотнице.  
-Пойдем. Нам ещё долго идти?  
Роуз приняла помощь, улыбнувшись ей в ответ.  
-Довольно долго.  
*  
Они находились в пути довольно долго, почти до самого заката. По дороге они успели встретить озеро и сделать у него привал, собрать немного ягод и перекусить. Также они встретили пару лесных животных: Амелия успела погладить бесстрашного и храброго оленя, то и дело нашептывая ему сладкие и непонятные слова, они даже нашли пару зайцев, но прикоснуться к ним не выдалось возможности – бедные животные бояли  
сь Миро, который после этого ещё долго ходил в печали, ведь он так хотел подружиться с этими маленькими созданиями. Но в общем, дорога у них была хоть и долгая, но пролетела незаметно.  
Теперь они стояли у невысокой заброшенной мельницы, смотря далеко за горизонт, где виднелся огромный городок Дюлок и его главный замок.  
-Мы почти у цели. Будущее тебя ждёт,-сказала Роуз, не сводя с замка взгляда. Однако не было в ее голосе радости. Не было даже злости, лишь какое-то непонятное равнодушие.  
Амелия тоже радостью и взволнованностью не пышила.  
-И это Дюлок?  
-Да, и к вечеру, похоже, мы успеем дойти,-ответила принцессе Роуз и хотела было пойти дальше, но была прервана Амелией.  
-Да,но...Роуз!-принцесса схватила ее за руку, не давая уйти дальше.-Я...  
Она тут же остановилась,а в ее глазах читалась неуверенность. Только пытливый, требующий взгляд охотницы заставил ее продолжить.  
-Я волнуюсь за Миро!  
-Что?  
-Да!-она неловко посмеялась, поглаживая огромного кота за ушком.-Смотри сама, он выглядит неважно!  
-Что за ерунда, я здоров как бык!-с недоумением на лице протянул кот, смотря то на Амелию, то на Роуз.  
-Видишь! Коты такого не говорят!  
Охотница подумала немного, смотря на кота в ответ, и улыбнулась.  
-Она права, Миро. Выглядишь неважно. Не хочешь присесть?  
-А я заварю тебе чай!  
Кот от такой заботы немного опешил, но тут же понял, в чем загвоздка и улыбнулся, начиная строить из себя королеву драмы.  
-Вообще-то я не хотел жаловаться, но у меня в шее хрустит, когда голову поверну,-он как и сказал, повернул голову, и раздался характерный неприятный хруст.-Ой!  
Повисло недолгое неловкое молчание. Первой его разрушила Роуз.  
-Ну, я тогда попытаюсь поохиться на кого-нибудь.  
-А я тогда хворост принесу!-тут же вызвалась принцесса, подпрыгивая не месте.  
Обе они уже были в нескольких шагах от кота, который так и остался сидеть на траве, в поисках внимания и заботы.  
-Эй, вы куда? Пальцев на ноге не чувствую, о боже! Постойте...У меня нет пальцев!- он горько вздохнул.  
-Хоть бы кто обнял...  
***  
-Вау!-Амелия с удовольствием втянула запах только что приготовленной на костре зайчатины и откусила от ее мякоти небольшой сочный кусок.-Очень вкусно, просто изумительно! Как тебе это удалось?  
-Поймать или приготовить?-Роуз улыбнулась девушке, попутно поворачивая ещё одну порцию на палочке.-Охочусь уже больше десяти лет, а готовлю так ещё больше. Вот и вывела свои собственные правила готовки,-охотница не упустила возможности невзначай показать себя и похвастаться. Хотя, раньше она такого не слышала, и теперь ей от похвалы было немного неловко.-Родители часто хвалили меня, и говорили, что моя еда самая лучшая.  
-Да уж,-Амелия тяжко вздохнула, смотря на замок, сереющий впереди в свете заходящего солнца.-Завтра меня уже так не накормят,-она грустно улыбнулась, переводя взгляд на огромного кота, который наслаждался едой на расстоянии от них.  
В груди Роуз защекотало неприятное чувство, название которому она так и не смогла дать. В то же время она не очень понимала тоску принцессы, ведь уже завтра она получит то, о чем мечтала и будет жить так, как давно хотела. Но отпускать Амелию просто так - охотнице было больно даже думать о таком.  
-Может,-неловко начала она, поправив свою выбившуюся прядь, заправив ее за ухо.-Зайдешь как-нибудь ко мне вечерком?  
Принцесса тут же повернулась к ней, с лёгким удивлением на лице, которое тут же превратилось в нежную улыбку.  
-Конечно,-она сделала маленькую паузу,-с радостью.  
Неведомый доселе страх сковал Роуз. Тем не менее, она решила не сдаваться ему, и продолжить разговор.  
-Принцесса.  
-Да?  
-Я тут подумала,-охотница отвела взгляд, теперь бездумно пялясь на траву.-Как ты?...  
Она остановилась, не в силах продолжить начатое, и лишь снова улыбнулась.  
-Я лишь хотела сказать, что тот венок, который ты сплела для меня, был очень красивым. Никто такого не делал для меня раньше.  
Амелия лишь легко рассмеялась на это, прикрывая рот рукой.  
-Что ж. Значит, я была первой?-она взглянула в глаза Роуз, сохраняя на лице ту самую нежную улыбку.  
В свою очередь рыжеволосая не стала противиться, и позволила себе посмотреть в глаза принцессы вновь, наверно  
е, в сотый раз убеждаясь, что ее глаза обладали таким завораживающим цветом, которого никогда раньше Роуз не доводилось видеть.  
Что-то неведомое тянуло их все ближе и ближе, их глаза не теряли другие из виду, и, казалось, что совсем немного, и–  
-Ох, как же это романтично!  
Сытый, и оттого довольный Миро беспардонно прервал их уединение.-Взгляните на закат!  
Амелия тут же встрепенулась, отвлекаясь от разглядывания лица девушки напротив. Она в тревоге обернулась на кота, глядя на него испуганно.  
-Закат?! О нет,-она быстро вскочила с места, взглядом метаясь от кота к Роуз.-В смысле, уже поздно,-она неловко улыбнулась, пятясь в сторону старой мельницы, у которой они устроили привал. -Уже...очень поздно.  
Встревоженная такой резкой сменой поведения принцессы Роуз встала с места за ней, после подходя к девушке все ближе и ближе, не находя, что сказать.  
-Минуточку!-начал Миро, ступая перед охотницей.-Я тебя раскусил,-лукаво протянул он, смотря на Амелию.  
Та тут же вздрогнула, опасаясь все больше и больше, заострив внимание на коте.-Темноты боишься?  
На лице принцессы пробежало облегчение, она спокойно улыбнулась и обернулась в сторону мельницы.  
-Да, да, так и есть. Я просто в ужасе. Пойду-ка я уже.  
-Не смущайся, принцесса,-хихикнув, продолжил кот.-Я тоже боялся до дрожи, пока...Нет, стойте. Я до сих пор не боюсь!  
Слова зверя заставили охотницу раздражённо вздохнуть и тцкнуть, ведь он тратил ее драгоценное время для разговора с принцессой.  
-До завтра,-Амелия на последок улыбнулась обоим и ловко скрылась за дверью мельницы.  
-Спокойной ночи,-растерянно произнесла охотница, вместо девушки взглядом встречая древесину закрытой двери.  
В воздухе затихла неловкая тишина, в которой кот довольно начал причмокивать.  
-Вот и расставлены все точки над и.  
-Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь,-Роуз со скрещенными на груди руками обернулась к коту, который направлялся к потрескивающему костру за остатками мяса.  
-Брось, не придуривайся. У меня животный инстинкт, я нюхом чую, вас тянет друг к другу.  
-Молчи,-девушка устало села на бревно, беря в руки палочку.-Я просто веду ее к лорду Воану.  
-Не протився зову природы. Открой ей свои чувства!  
-Хватит!-охотница резко прервала его тираду, закидывая палочку в костер.-Тут нечего открывать. Да и тем более, она - принцесса, а я...-Роуз встала с места, отвернулась от кота, желая уйти куда-нибудь подальше в лес и подумать о том, что вообще происходит сейчас с ней и не только.  
-Ты разбойница?  
-Да,-выплюнула рыжеволосая.-Я разбойница.  
Миро хотел было пойти следом, но так и не решился, чувствуя плохое настроение девушки.  
-Куда ты?  
В ответ послышался ее равнодушный и спокойный голос.  
-За хворостом.  
***  
Внутри мельницы был жуткий бардак, и везде летала мелкая пыль, потревоженная хвостом огромного кота, вошедшего в мельницу за принцессой.  
-Принцесса!-негромко позвал он, осматривая внутреннее убранство домика, проходя все дальше и дальше. Но чем дальше он шел, чем дольше звал ее, девушка так и не появилась, зато у Миро появилось ужасное ощущение страха неизвестного, которое могло ждать его внутри заброшенной мельницы.  
Звуки, будто кто-то ходит и звуки скрипящей половицы почти свели его с ума, пока перед ним, с жутким грохотом, в старые мешки с мукой не свалилась оно. Жуткое, огромное, зелёное чудовище - тролль.  
Скорее от громкого звука, чем от самой картины, представшей перед ним, Миро закричал, что есть мочи, пока чудовище двигалось в его сторону, пытаясь его успокоить.  
-Спасите! Роуз!  
-Нет, кот, не надо!  
-Куда ты дела принцессу?!  
-Миро! Я - принцесса! Я - Амелия!-пыталась убедить его она.-В чужом теле!  
Однако Миро не было так просто обмануть.  
-Кошмар! Ты съела принцессу! Роуз, Роуз!!-истошно прокричал он, пока тролль перед ним не закрыла его пасть руками, желая прекратить его крики и успокоить его.  
-Это я. Амелия.  
Только немного успокоившись и уняв панику, Миро вгляделся во внешность тролля перед собой. Волосы цвета чистой бирюзы, словно у самой принцессы и глаза, те самые сверкающие лазуритом глаза принцессы Амелии. Ошибки быть не могло: тролль перед ним и правда являлась самой принцессой.  
Его глаза сами по себе расширились от шока, он довольно долго не мог сказать и слова, но после все же заговорил.  
-Что с тобой? Ты...-он запнулся,-немного изменилась...  
-Я уродина, так?-с грустью, смешанной со злостью, больше подтвердила девушка и села на большие каменные жернова, стоявшие в центре мельницы.  
-Да...Ты съела что-то не то?  
-Нет,-Амелия взглянула в окно.-Я... Я была такой, сколько себя помню.  
-В каком смысле? Ты же была красавицей до сих пор?-в недоумении спросил Миро, присаживаясь рядом.  
-Да...Но только до захода солнца.  
Принцесса затихла на минуту, стараясь взять себя в руки и продолжить.  
-Красотка днем, в ночи урод. И так за годом год, покуда поцелуй любви вид истинный вернет,-она произнесла эти сложные слова, забившиеся в ее памяти навечно, слова, которые вгоняли ее в тоску и печаль.  
-Так красиво! Ты стихи пишешь?-весело произнес кот, растягивая губы в улыбке и показывая свои белоснежные клыки.  
-Это заклятие!-Амелия тяжело вздохнула, складывая руки на коленях.-Когда я была ребенком, меня околдовала ведьма. Каждую ночь я становлюсь такой,-будто с ядом выплюнула девушка, смотря на свои руки.-Меня заперли в башню ждать суженого, что спасет меня. Я должна выйти замуж за сына лорда Воана до захода солнца, пока они не увидели меня...-по ее щекам градом потекли слезы, которые она попыталась остановить, то и дело стирая их рукавом платья. На помощь ей пришел Миро, укладывая свою голову к ней на колени.  
-Ну-ну, не плачь, все не так скверно,-с улыбкой произнес он, начиная тихо мурчать.-Ты не так страшна. В смысле, не стану врать, ты страшна, но ведь только ночью! А Роуз - круглосуточно.  
-Миро,-Амелия посмотрела на зверя, все ещё роняя слезы на свои руки.-Я принцесса. А принцессе не положено быть уродкой...  
-Принцесса!-Миро тут же поспешил ее успокоить.-Может, не пойдешь за Воана?  
-Но так нужно,-возразила ему принцесса.-Только поцелуй любви снимет с меня чары.  
-Знаешь, я думаю, Роуз будет не против, увидев тебя в таком виде!  
-Роуз?..  
***  
Девушка уже в сотый раз прогоняла в голове сценарий их с Амелией важного разговора. Да, сначала она не хотела раскрывать свои чувства, ведь думала, что все это - всего лишь минутное увлечение, но перспектива не видеть принцессу каждый день рядом с собой заставила ее пересмотреть свои собственные ощущения, и в итоге, что сейчас имеет Роуз по своему мнению, так это быстро вспыхнувшая любовь с первого взгляда к этой светлой, немного неуклюжей, жизнерадостной маленькой принцессе.  
В ее руках был маленький букет из ароматных полевых цветов, а до мельницы оставалось преодолеть еще пару шагов, лестницу и дверь, ведущую внутрь, к ее милой возлюбленной.  
Она уже стояла у, к ее удивлению, приоткрытой двери, когда услышала разговор Амелии, и, вероятно, успевшего начать с ней этот разговор огромного кота.  
-Присмотрись хорошенько!-слышалось из маленькой щели в двери.-Можно ли полюбить такого монстра?! Принцесса и уродство несовместимы. Я не могу остаться с Роуз. Мой единственный шанс на счастье - найти истинную любовь! Ты понимаешь, Миро? Иного не дано!  
Букет выпал из рук охотницы и очутился прямо у порога, а сама девушка была уже далеко от мельницы.  
-Иначе чар не отменить!  
-Хотя бы расскажи Роуз правду,-предложил погрустневший вмиг кот, направляясь к выходу.  
-Нет, стой! И ты молчи, никто не должен знать об этом!  
-Зачем мне дар речи с такими секретами?  
-Обещай, хранить тайну! Обещай!  
-Ладно,-протянул кот, оборачиваясь к ней.-Я ничего ей не скажу.  
Он глубоко вздохнул, начиная бурчать что-то себе под нос и вышел из мельницы, направляясь к костру, дабы найти уже свой долгожданный сон.  
А Амелия, выглянув за ним на порог, увидела на каменном крыльце мал  
енький букет из полевых цветов.  
***  
Принцесса всю ночь не могла сомкнуть глаз. Всю ночь она сидела у окна, гадая и срывая с ромашек, которые она нашла в букете, лепестки. Она, одновременно, хотела обо всем признаться Роуз, рассказать все свои секреты и не носить этот тяжелый груз на плечах одной, но с другой она все же боялась, что охотница от нее отвернется, узнав что принцесса на самом деле - ужасный зелёный тролль.  
Однако врать у нее больше не было сил. К утру, проведя всю ночь в раздумии, она все же решилась рассказать, откидывая стебельки цветов на пол. Она было уже выбежала на крыльцо, в обличии тролля, как первые лучи солнца, озарившие ее лицо, тут же запустили процесс, и теперь снова принцесса Амелия обернулась тот самой дневной красавицей, которую знает Роуз.  
Которой, к сожалению, у костра принцесса так и не обнаружила. Вместо нее у бревна посапывал Миро, забавно дёргая во сне лапами.  
Тут, словно по зову, на горизонте образовалась Роуз, которая сейчас явно пребывала в северном настроении. Но даже это не остановило Амелию, девушка тут же сбежала со ступеней и было подошла к охотнице, как была встречена холодным взглядом охотницы, глядевшей ей прямо в лицо.  
-Все в порядке?-неуверенно спросила Амелия, скрепляя руки в замок за спиной.  
Роуз же, довольно грубо пихнув ее плечом, прошла мимо и подошла к ступеням крыльца мельницы, присаживаясь на них и опираясь спиной о ее стену.  
-В полном. Лучше и быть не может,-зло выплюнула она, скрещивая руки на груди.  
Амелия выдохнула, собираясь с мыслями, и подошла к ней ближе, готовясь признаться и рассказать свой секрет.  
-Я должна тебе кое в чем признаться—  
-Нам не о чем с тобой говорить. Я слышала вас ночью.  
-Ты все слышала?  
-Каждое слово.  
-Неужели ты расстроилась?  
-Да,-ответы Роуз были словно пропитаны тем же холодом, который Амелия увидела в ее глазах.-Ты сказала, можно ли полюбить такого монстра.  
-Разве тебя это волнует?-погрустнев, спросила девушка, ее плечи тут же опустились, а взгляд стал печальнее некуда.  
-Да. Причем очень сильно.  
Роуз даже не успела осознать, как вывалила все то, что было у нее на душе, а ведь сначала она хотела держать рот на замке, и просто покончить со всем, сопроводив принцессу до замка.  
Тут послышались далёкое ржание нескольких лошадей и топот копыт. Это был знак. Лордовская свита уже была здесь. Роуз невесело усмехнулась и кивнула в ту сторону, откуда исходили звуки.  
-А вот и он сам. Принцесса, тебя ждёт сюрприз.  
После слов Роуз, под торжественное звучание трубы, Амелия обернулась спиной к девушке, видя перед собой несколько лошадей, одна из которых (белоснежная, как в сказках) была впереди, а на ней - красивой внешности юноша-блондин с изумрудными глазами.  
От топота копыт проснулся и Миро, сладко причмокивая губами, однако, увидев перед собой страшных рыцарей, тот тут же вскочил, в испуге отбегая к Роуз.  
Тот самый юноша, будучи все ещё верхом, слабо улыбнулся, смотря на Амелию.  
-Здравствуйте, принцесса.  
-Доставлено!-прозвучал сзади Амелии грубый голос охотницы.-Я жду свою плату.  
Лорд же, слегка опешил, удивление на долю секунды проскользнуло на его лице, но он тут же сделал серьезное лицо и кивнул девушке, уже шагавшей в сторону своего дома.  
-Беженцы изгнаны. Вы можете быть спокойны.  
Юноша ловко спрыгнул со своего коня, оборачиваясь на Роуз, после на свою стражу. Он вздохнул, обернулся к принцессе и снова легко улыбнулся, но не было в его улыбке искренности.  
-В жизни не встречал девы красивей, чем вы, принцесса,-сказал он, нежно беря в свою руку ладонь девушки и оставляя на ее тыльной стороне поцелуй.-Я ослеплён вами, поэтому,-юноша запнулся, не поднимая взгляда. Он молчал, но после мягко опустился на колено, все ещё держа в руке ладонь девушки.-Извольте,-он сделал новую паузу.-Жениться,-казалось, будто слова давались ему труднее всего в жизни.-На мне,-буквально через зубы проговорил он, но после тут же ослепительно улыбнулся, поднимая свой взор на принцессу.  
Амелия же в свою очередь перевела свой тоскливый взгляд на спину уходящей Роуз, которая, не желая показывать свои эмоции, даже не обернулась и не попрощалась, что принцесса восприняла по свое  
му, поэтому довольно грубо и будто на зло охотнице ответила юноше.  
-Лорд Воан, я согласна стать вашей женой.  
Бровь юноши дернулась, но это осталось незамеченным принцессой. Он продолжил свои слова.  
-Тогда мы начнем готовиться,-он обернулся к своей свите, но был остановлен рукой девушки на своем предплечье.-Что такое?  
-Зачем нам ждать? Давайте поженимся сегодня! До заката!-торопясь протараторила девушка, неловко ему улыбаясь.  
-Сегодня?-уж слишком шокированно произнес он, но тут же поспешил откашляться и улыбнулся снова, уже нервно.-Конечно, все, что пожелаете.  
Он указал принцессе на седло, помог ей сесть, после сел следом и взялся за поводья.  
-Марцель, вы ее слышали. Направляемся в замок.  
-Есть, милорд,-мужчина, по виду немногим старше самого лорда, повел в воздухе рукой, давая сигнал остальным стражникам на отъезд к замку.  
Амелия последний раз взглянула вслед уходящей в другую сторону Роуз. Она отвернулась, скрывая лицо ладонью, а по ее щеке скатилась одинокая слеза.  
****  
-Роуз! Ты чего?!-шедшую в злости охотницу окликнул бежавший к ней огромный кот.-Ты ее упустишь!  
-Да,-девушка даже не стала останавливаться, все так же продолжая идти, даже немного прибавляя темпу.-И что с того?  
-Роуз, ты не все о ней знаешь! Вчера мы с ней разговорились—  
-Я в курсе разговора!-не выдержала девушка и обернулась к Миро.-Откровения слышала! Раз вы такие приятели,-она сделала паузу,-топал бы за ней вприпрыжку!-выплюнула она раздражённо, продолжая свой путь дальше.  
-Роуз!-Миро поспешил ее окликнуть.-Я хочу пойти с тобой!  
-Я предупреждала. Тебе со мной нельзя. Я живу одна. Это моя долина. Моя и больше ничья. Никто не пройдет, ясно? Особенно никчёмный, болтливый, несносный жалкий огромный кот!  
Кот так и смотрел ошалело в ее глаза. Он тут же погрустнел, его уши прижались к его голове, он смиренно сел на землю.  
-Но я решил...  
-Ага. Знаешь что? Ты ошибся,-напоследок зло произнесла Роуз, прежде чем быстрым шагом уйти в непонятную для Миро сторону.  
-Роуз!..  
На дороге он теперь остался один. Только он, казавшийся маленьким котёнком, и окружавший его густой лес.  
***  
Роуз сидела за столом в своем доме. Она наконец-то обрела спокойствие, вернулась домой, согнала всех лесных жителей и навела порядок. Все было таким же как и прежде, до спасения принцессы, но прежней не осталась сама Роуз. Она должна была сейчас ликовать, в конце концов просто отдохнуть в своей пушистой кровати, но все, что было в ее сердце - это невыносимая тоска.  
Девушка закрыла книгу, не шедшую ей в голову уже около получаса. В ее доме только тикали часы, да за окном щебетали птицы.  
Внезапно, девушка услышала какой-то грохот с улицы, и поспешила выбежать из дома на крыльцо. Какого было ее удивление, когда на улице, на своем дворе она увидела огромного кота.  
-Миро! Что ты тут делаешь?-спросила она с недоумением на лице, подходя все ближе к нему.  
-Уж кто-кто, а ты должна сообразить,-грубо ответил ей Миро, складывая палки в кучку.-Строю стену.  
-Это ясно,-девушка ухмыльнулась, скрещивая руки на груди.-Но стена должна стоять вокруг моей территории, а не поперек.  
-Она вокруг твоей половины. Там твой участок, а тут мой.  
-А, то есть твой участок там, да?  
-Да, это мой участок. Я помог спасти принцессу, я сделал пол работы, значит я в доле. Дай-ка мне тот огромный валун!  
Роуз раздражённо покачала головой, и взяла одну из палок, направив ее на кота.  
-Пошел. Вон,-выделила она каждое слово, угрожая зверю расправой этой самой палкой.  
-Сама иди!  
-Это моя долина!  
-Наша долина!  
-Ну все, хватит!-Роуз выкинула палку к ногам кота, к счастью не задевая его лап, отвернулась от него и пошла обратно в дом.  
-Я с тобой ещё не закончил!  
-Зато я все закончила!  
-Ты редкая эгоистка! Все я, да я, да я!-кот рысцой побежал за ней, не отставая ни на секунду.-Теперь моя очередь!-кот оббежал девушку и остановил ее, встав перед ней и гордо вздергивая нос.-Ты помолчишь и будешь слушать! Ты помыкала мной, унижала, в грошь не ставила мои старания!  
-Да ну,-ехидно выплюнула Роуз, сверкая своими разозленными глазами.-Раз уж я такая тварь, то зачем я тебе?  
-Просто это - долг дружбы!-Миро приблизился вплотную к лицу охотницы,-про  
щать все обиды!  
-Да, ты прав, кот. Прощаю тебя за то, что лягнул меня в спину!- зло выкрикнула девушка отворачиваясь от кота. Ярость кипела внутри нее. Почему этот кот просто не мог оставить ее наедине с самой собой?  
-Ты так запуталась в себе, что боишься своих чувств!- выкрикнул в ответ таким же тоном Миро, лапой топая по земле от злости.  
-Убирайся!  
-Ну опять она за свое! Точно как с Амелией! А ведь ты ей нравилась! И более того!  
-Нравилась?!-тут Роуз уж точно не выдержала, выплескивая все, что было внутри нее.-Она назвала меня уродом, отвратительной тварью, я слышала ваш разговор!  
-Она говорила не про тебя, а про—  
Миро тут же прикусил себя за язык, не давая своему бесконтрольному рту выболтать лишнего. Ведь принцесса его просила. А он чуть не сболтал её тайну, чуть не нарушил свое обещание.  
-Ну, в общем, не тебя, а кое-кого...  
Ярость в охотнице будто испарилась, не оставив и следа. Сначала она подумала, мол ей послышалось, и все такое, но кот говорил именно об этом. Она шокированно уставилась на зверя, моргая несколько раз подряд.  
-Она говорила не обо мне? Так о ком же она говорила?-спокойно спросила Роуз, неловко скрещивая руки на груди. Тут же одна из ее рук потянулась к выбившейся из общей копны волос пряди и стала вертеть ее между пальцев.  
Огромный кот, обиженно мяукнув, отвернулся от нее.  
-Нет-нет, даже не проси. Я ничего тебе не скажу. Ты все равно меня не послушаешь.  
Роуз на это промолчала. Она закусила губу в раздумьях. Кажется, ей нужно было извиниться.  
-Ладно, слушай,-недовольно начала она.-Я извиняюсь. Ты рад?  
У кота на это лишь дернулось правое ухо.  
Верно. Ей не хватало искренности.  
Девушка тяжело вздохнула, опуская руки.  
-Я извиняюсь. Я и вправду была грубой хамкой. Ты простишь меня?  
Огромный зверь, кажется, и не злился вовсе, притворяясь таковым. Он весело обернулся, с обычной веселой улыбкой на губах и замурчал.  
-Мы ведь друзья, верно?  
-Верно.  
-Мир?  
Роуз на это лишь тихо и по-доброму посмеялась, протягивая руку.  
-Мир.  
Миро довольно вооружил свою огромную лапищу на ее руку в знак мира и замурчал ещё сильнее.  
Но проблема, волновавшая Роуз, так и не исчезла бесследно.  
-Ну и...Что сказала обо мне принцесса Амелия?-неуверенно начала она, отводя взгляд в сторону.  
-Зачем спрашивать меня? Спроси ее!  
Роуз тут же осенило, словно ее окатили ведром ледяной воды, так ещё и с твердым льдом, который ударил ее прямо по голове.  
-Они женятся!-в панике громко прошептала она.-Мы же не успеем!  
Огромный зверь разразился громким смехом.  
-Не бойся! Было бы желание, а способ найдется!  
Он сложил губы в трубочку и весело засвистел.  
Волосы Роуз стали развеваться на непонятно откуда появившемся ветру, в тишине вдруг разразился шум махающих крыльев.  
В поле зрения охотницы появился тот самый красный дракон, от которого они убегали день или два назад. Но нет, он не собирался ее сжирать. Дракониха опустилась на землю, очаровательно хлопая ресничками.  
Роуз совсем потеряла дар речи. Единственное, что она смогла произнести, было:  
-Кот..  
А ответ не задержали.  
-Чего же ты стоишь, взбирайся! Нам пора!  
С этими словами кот несколько раз подтолкнул охотницу в спину, а после и сам взобрался на огромного дракона.  
Девушка шокированно рассмеялась, и, не долго думая, взапрыгнула на дракона следом за котом.  
И так они взмыли в небо, готовые отправится на уже второе спасение принцессы Амелии.  
***  
-Люди Дюлока! Сегодня мы собрались чтобы почтить славный союз нового коро–  
-Прошу прощения,-Амелия тихо и неловко захихикала, обращаясь к священнику.-А можно перейти сразу к делу?  
Лорд Широ удивлённо взглянул на нее, а после, повернувшись к пожилому мужчине, улыбнулся.  
-Продолжайте.  
У алтаря стояли двое: прекрасная принцесса Амелия, разодетая в шелковые белоснежные платья, а рядом с ней - сын лорда Воана, милорд Широ, тот самый юноша-блондин, ее жених.  
В церковной ратуше народу было настолько много, словно на бракосочетание будущего короля и принцессы собрался весь их скромный городок Дюлок.  
Поодаль от священника и молодой пары стоял сам глава семейства Воан, с несколькими стражами подле себя, не скрывая свое довольство от достигнутой им цели: поженить своего с  
ына на принцессе и забрать себе всю власть (его сын был ещё слишком молод, чтобы принять титул короля).  
Священник все продолжал свою скучную и нудную речь, пока в ратуше царила мертвенная тишина.  
Казалось бы, ничего не предвещало беды.  
***  
Огромный дракон приземлился прямо перед ратушей, нагоняя страх и распугивая всю охранявшую церковь стражу.  
Охотница ловко спрыгнула на землю и тут же сорвалась с места прямо ко входу в церковь. Однако не успела она ворваться внутрь, как ее остановил огромный кот.  
-Роуз стой!-он встал прямо перед ней, расставляя лапы в стороны.-Нужно действовать строго по правилам!  
-Я тебя не понимаю,-уже настроенная на серьезные действия Роуз опешила.-О чем ты?  
-Священник спросит насчёт препятствий к браку, скажет "говорите или молчите во век". И тут ты ворвешься и выкрикнешь: "Я возражаю!"  
Роуз нетерпеливо отпихнула его рукой и подошла к двери.  
-На это нет времени!  
-Стоп! Послушай меня!  
Кот всей своей массой пригвоздил девушку к стене, отрезая все пути к выходу, заставляя ее кряхтеть от его веса. Все таки кот был немаленький.  
-Ты ведь любишь ее, так?  
Охотница не медлила с ответом.  
-Да!  
-Хочешь ее обнять?  
-Да!  
-Порадовать?  
-Да!  
-Так делай так, как я скажу! Все принцессы любят излишний драматизм!  
-Ну все!-Роуз зло пихнула его обоими руками и отошла к ближайшему окну.-Убедил! И когда я должна это сказать?!  
-Сперва посмотрим!  
Кот посмотрел наверх, на те самые высокорасположенные окна. Он тихо мяукнул, а после, приготовившись, прыгнул прямо на карниз окна и уселся там поудобней, выискивая момент для того, чтобы дать Роуз знак.  
Прошло немного времени, как он закричал в панике.  
-Мы упустили момент!  
Девушка раздражённо цыкнула, чуть ли не взрываясь.  
-Я не зря торопилась, черт тебя дери!  
Она с ноги распахнула дверь в церковь и ступила внутрь, сразу, без паузы, выкрикивая:  
-Я возражаю!  
И спешным шагом приближаясь к алтарю.  
Готовившаяся поцеловаться пара оторвалась друг от друга, удивлённо оборачиваясь к двери.  
Амелия, в шоке, невольно произнесла ее имя.  
-Роуз?  
Недалеко стоявший лорд Воан начал закипать.  
-Что за дерзость?! Откуда она?!  
Тем временем Роуз уже стояла у пары, прямо перед принцессой Амелией.  
-Зачем ты пришла?-Амелия тут же взяла себя в руки, задавая полный грубости вопрос охотнице.  
-Да!-тут же поддакнул ей старый лорд.-Явиться на свадьбу без приглашения - оскорбительно!  
-Амелия,-серьезно проговорила Роуз, подходя ближе к принцессе.-У меня есть разговор.  
-Ха!-ехидно усмехнулась принцесса, скрещивая руки на груди.-Теперь вот как запела! Что-то поздно ты спохватилась, так что не мешай мне!-девушка уже было хотела, повернувшись к юноше и взяв его за руки, поцеловать, но мало того, что встретила сопротивление, так ещё и была остановлена рукой Роуз на своем плече.  
-Ты не должна быть с ним,-спокойно продолжила охотница, поворачивая принцессу к себе.  
-Почему это?!  
-Если ты заключишь с ним брак, то лорд Воан заберёт себе трон и возглавит себя королем!  
Охотница посмотрела на блондина, и тот, к ее удивлению, встретил ее поддерживающей улыбкой и кивком головы.  
-Как не стыдно!  
Все разом обернулись к старому лорду, который быстро направлялся к тройке у алтаря.  
-Вы не должны слушать ее!  
-Он не любит тебя,-отчаянно попыталась Роуз, захватывая руки Амелии в свои.  
Принцесса посмотрела на юношу, который лишь с грустной улыбкой взглянул на нее в ответ. Впрочем,то не мешало ей продолжить.  
-Да что ты знаешь о любви?  
Тут Роуз застыла в ступоре. Она опустила руки, а после, нервничая, заправила прядь волос за ухо.  
-Я...  
-Оо, вот оно как,-с ехидной ухмылкой протянул лорд.-Бедная разбойница влюбилась в прекрасную принцессу!  
Весь зал тут же разорился смехом, включая и самого лорда, однако нескольким людям было совсем не смешно, включая сына старого лорда.  
Амелия с недоумением и печалью взглянула в глаза охотницы.  
-Роуз...Это правда?-тихо спросила она, пока вся церковь не утихала, надрывая животы от смеха.  
-Какая разница?-недовольно произнес лорд Воан, прерывая принцессу.-Девушка, влюбленная в принцессу. Как отвратительно!  
Он грозно взглянул на своего сына и кивнул в сторону Амелии.  
-Целуй ее!  
Но тот с действиями не спешил, смотря в сторону Амелии.  
Та, в свою очередь, тоскливо улыбнулась и отошла к огромному панорамному окну, через которое пробивались лучи заходящего солнца, не сводя взгляда с горизонта.  
-Красотка днем, в ночи урод,-тихо начала она, складывая руки на груди.-Прежде, взгляни на меня.  
Ее просьба, без сомнений, была адресована только Роуз, и только ей.  
Тут же принцессу охватило яркое свечение, скрывая ее облик. Она ненадолго взмыла вверх, а после медленно опустилась, представая перед другими уже в облике того самого зеленного тролля.  
Весь зал тут же ахнул, сама того не понимая ахнула и сама Роуз, прикрывая рот рукой. Она была шокирована, но, к удивлению Амелии, на ее лице не отразилось и тени отвращения. Вместо этого, охотница все так же зачарованно глядела на нее, и после улыбнулась.  
-Ну...И это то, что ты от меня скрывала?-она тепло улыбнулась и уже было хотела подойти к принцессе, но крик лорда остановил ее от последующих действий.  
-Фу, отвратительно! Стража! Убрать чудовище и эту хамку с моих глаз!  
Встрепенулись все, даже милорд, с самого начала церемонии стоявший тихо и покорно. Вся стража, кроме его собственной свиты, которой он сам указал стоять на месте, налетели на обоих девушек, хватая их под руки и плечи, оттягивая друг от друга.  
-Отпустите!  
-Этот фокус-покус ничего не меняет!-громко прокричал лорд, стремительно направляясь к короне, лежавшей на пьедестале.-Брак заключён, а значит я - король!  
Лорд настолько был занят злорадством, что даже не заметил, как его собственный сын и его свита присоединилась к бою, вступаясь за обоих девушек.  
Но стражи лорда было настолько много, что даже свите не было под силу управиться с ними.  
Тогда Роуз потеряла все терпение, и громко засвистела, останавливаясь посередине церкви.  
Тут же стекло огромного окна разлетелось вдребезги и перед ними предстала она - огненная дракониха, которая, не медля, метнулась к старому лорду, открывая пасть и сомкнула ее, скрывая старика глубоко в своей глотке. От бывшего лорда на земле осталась валяться только та самая корона.  
На землю с драконихи спрыгнул кот, и было хотел начать трындеть что-то довольной Роуз, но был прерван внезапным криком.  
-Народ Дюлока!  
У разгромленного панорамного окна стоял юноша блондин, держа в руках корону, только поднятую им самим с земли.  
-В связи с кончиной старого лорда,-он делает паузу и с улыбкой смотрит на красную дракониху, которая забилась где-то в уголке.-Я провозглашаю себя новым королем. Согласны ли вы признать меня своим новым лидером?!  
Народ в церкви сначала молчит, а после взрывается аплодисментами и криками в поддержку нового короля.  
Один страж из свиты мигом подходит к юноше и, аккуратно забирая с его рук корону, вооружает ее ему на макушку, после чего новый король с мягкой улыбкой кивает ему и спешным шагом идёт к девушкам, шокированно смотревшим эту сцену неподалеку.  
Первой отмирает охотница.  
-И вы даже не скорбите о смерти своего отца?-спрашивает она и делает паузу, но тут же спохватившись, добавляет,-Ваше Величество?  
На что Широ тихо смеётся, улыбаясь им двоим.  
-Возможно немного. Но я достаточно настрадался от его тиранства и помыкания мной. Поэтому я даже как-то благодарен той даме в углу,-он кивает в сторону драконихи, которая от его слов довольно рычит и выпускает наверх немного огня в виде сердечка.-Чем я больше обременен,-он снова возвращается к девушкам, сразу принимая серьезный облик.-У вас все ещё есть нерешённые дело, я прав?-он отходит назад, к своей страже, и после поддерживающе улыбается им, легко кивая головой.  
Роуз тут же вспоминает про нерешенную проблему и оборачивается к Амелии, слишком нервно  
хватая ее руки в свои. Она глубоко дышит, стараясь успокоится, отчего принцесса тихо смеется.  
Роуз подходит ближе к ней, тепло улыбаясь.  
-Принцесса.  
Голубоволосая немного смущается, ведь она сейчас далеко не в лучшем своем виде, немного больше Роуз и полностью зелёная, словно трава.  
-Да?  
-Спасибо за то, что раскрыла мне свою тайну. Это никак не оттолкнуло меня от тебя.  
Роуз делает маленькую, тихую паузу, глядя все в те же, неизменившиеся из-за чар лазурные глаза принцессы.  
-Я тебя люблю,-просто произносит она, не сводя взгляда с глаз напротив.  
Амелия не отвечает сразу.  
-Честно?-затаив дыхание, спрашивает она.  
-Честно-честно,-отвечает ей охотница, на что получает весёлый хихик от принцессы.  
-И я тебя.  
Они медленно сокращают расстояние между друг другом, как в тех самых сказках. Их губы медленно сливаются в целомудренном поцелуе, а зал сзади них торжественно улюлюкает, взрываясь аплодисментами.  
Вдруг Амелия довольно нервно отталкивает от себя Роуз. Девушка перед охотницей снова озаряется ярким светом, который скрывает ее облик полностью, не оставляя и шанса взглянуть. Она взмывает в воздух, а свет, превратившись в огромную волну, теперь распространяется по всему залу, выбивая хрупкие витражные окна церкви.  
Уже преображенный, тот самый облик хрупкой красавицы принцессы Амелии открывается другим, а сама девушка плавно опускается на землю, без сил тут же падая на колени.  
Однако Роуз не стоит на месте и бежит к ней, разом опускаясь на колени перед ней.  
-Амелия,-она взволнованно помогает встать девушке, придерживая ее за талию. Она, безусловно, нервничала, ведь то самое таинственное свечение могло ей навредить, но вроде принцесса выглядела вполне нормально.-Ты жива?  
-Да,-Амелия тихо смеётся, но чуть ли не валится от того, что ее ноги косятся.-Смотри,-принцесса с нескрываемым счастьем осматривает себя, а после переводит взгляд на охотницу перед собой, с живыми искрами в глазах.-Солнце скрылось, а я такая же красавица, как и была раньше!  
Роуз на это тихо, искренне смеётся, прикрывая глаза. Все таки ее возлюбленная была такой невинной и милой, что скрыть смеха у нее просто не получилось.  
-Именно. Ты такая же, как и была всегда. Ослепительно очаровательна.  
Принцесса же тихо хихикает, прислоняя свой лоб к плечу девушки.  
Их прерывает довольно знакомый им голос, скрывающим, по видимому, градом текущие слезы.  
-Вот он, наш счастливый конец, господа!  
Вся церковь радостно заходится в смехе, как и девушки, которые, весело отсмеявшись, не упускают возможности и снова сливаются в поцелуе.  
***  
С того инцидента в церкви уж прошло много времени. С инициативы нового короля Роуз и Амелия устраивают пышную свадьбу, где собирается весь народ городка Дюлока. Они счастливо связывают себя узами брака, стоя в той самой церкви, отреставрированной после погрома, в пышных платьях, в которых Роуз чувствует себя не очень удобно. Амелия отказывается от своего титула принцессы и отдает все правление Дюлоком лорду (уже королю) Широ Воану. Говоря о нем, после того инцидента в церкви, тот признался в том, что всеми силами пытался отстрочить их с принцессой свадьбу, ведь у него самого был возлюбленный, с которым сейчас, благодаря Роуз (легенды слагают, что он до сих пор пытается отблагодарить ее за ее поступок) они вместе счастливо правят городком.  
У того самого огромного кота совершенно своя линия судьбы. Вопреки всем ожиданиям, он не женился на драконихе. Вместо этого, они остались лучшими друзьями, иногда гоняющими в карты в свободное время. С таким другом, как считал Миро, ему вовсе была не нужна спутница по жизни.  
Теперь же Роуз и Амелия спокойно живут в том самом милом домике охотницы в долине, счастливо коротая свою жизнь, приглядывая за огородом и лесной живностью. Роуз все так же занимается охотой, а Амелия находит свое счастье в выращивании огромной кучи разных видов растений, в том числе овощей и фруктов. К ним иногда заглядывает кот вместе со своей подружкой, а бывает, к ним на ужин заглядывает сам король со своим супругом. Все вшестером они часто устраивают чаепития с воспоминаниями о тех самых днях, когда Роуз впервые осмелилась прийти в замок с огнедышащим драконом, дабы спасти свою ненаглядную возлюбленную - прекрасную принцессу Амелию. Роуз все так же шутит о том, что если бы понадобилось, она бы спасала принцессу столько, сколько нужно, несмотря на все трудности, которые ей бы пришлось пройти, на что сама Амелия заливисто смеётся, прося прекратить ее называть принцессой.

Это та жизнь, о которой Роуз даже не могла и мечтать. Для них двоих - это то самое сказочное "долго и счастливо".

**Author's Note:**

> Да да да да да, это мое ау по шреку, которое я полностью переписала, заменив героев на наших персонажей. Это все, что я хотела сказать) Хэппи бееееездэй ту ююююю!!!!!


End file.
